Nuestras Vidas Ahora
by EkKo Numenes
Summary: Yoh recuerda la muerte de Keiko y las palabras que le dijo, La frialdad de los cazadores.. los chascarros de Hanna ¬¬.. un Flash back de los dos dias despues de la muerte de Hao cap: 6 "lo nuevo y lo viejo"..algo triste, lo siento pero inspirador....
1. Default Chapter

NUESTRAS VIDAS AHORA  
  
Por: EkKo Numennes  
  
Nadie lo podía creer.. Yoh de un gran salto y luego de decir unas palabras hacia Hao las cuales fueron inaudibles para los demás, logro partirlo espiritualmente en dos, la posesión de Hao se desvaneció Yoh callo de pie al suelo mirando como el espíritu del fuego se desasía en medio de una radiante ola de luz.. ¿lo logramos? Era la pregunta de todos hasta de la misma Anna que no podía creer en lo que estaba viendo, los demás en cambio, la mayoría estaba de rodillas, nadie sabia como lo lograron ni como empezó a ganar Yoh pero lo que si sabían es que su fuerza y espíritu de pelea les fueron otorgados al interminable poder de Yoh, el cual lo utilizo de una manera extraordinaria.. luego de que se acabo la ola de luz.. no había rastro de Hao ni tampoco se podía sentir su presencia.. además la aldea Apache había desaparecido, se encontraban en el mismo desierto que habían tenido que atravesar para llegar hasta la aldea... todos estaban en shock. Un grito los saco de sus pensamientos, alguien había gritado: "siii lo hicimos!! Lo hemos vencido!!!" la persona comenzaba a dar saltos de alegría, había sido Manta quien había gritado luego Horo-Horo y Ryu comenzaron a mandar gritos de victoria.. los demás no se quedaron atrás.. todos comenzaron a celebrar, sin importar sus heridas ni el cansancio.. lo habían logrado y eso era lo que importaba..  
  
-La posesión de Hao se acabo- comento en susurro Jeanne -los Dioses me comunican que lo hemos logrado, Hao y el destino cruel sobre la tierra se han terminado, podemos estar en paz..-  
  
14 AÑOS DESPUÉS...  
  
-¿Tenemos que ir?- pregunto un joven de 27 años de cabello morado tan oscuro que parecía negro hacia una jovencita que estaba buscando algo en un armario viejo  
  
-Claro que si ¬¬ llegaron ya las vacaciones y sabes como les emociona esto a los chicos.. no seas egoísta, Len - Contesto algo enfadada una chica también de 27 años de pelo largo y celeste..  
  
-Tu sabes que odio los viajes, Pilika, porque diablos no pueden venir ellos acá ¬¬  
  
-Porque aquí da miedo ¬¬ Hanna le tiene trauma, en cambio la reserva es mas preciosa y a Lenny le hace fata un cambio de ambiente .. y deja de lloriquear y empieza a empacar.. que será una estadía muy larga allá..  
  
-No estoy lloriqueando ¬¬ .. porque diablos siempre tengo que hacerte caso.. ¬¬  
  
-Porque siempre gano nuestras discusiones..y ya muévete!!!  
  
-Ya, ya ... mujer tenias que ser -.- ... ¡ahu! +.+ para que me tiraste eso ¬¬  
  
-para que aprendas.. que esperas??'  
  
-Ya voy-  
  
Había pasado catorce años del suceso del Torneo de Shamanes, al final no hubo ningún Shaman King y se rumorea que había que esperar 500 años mas para elegir uno... durante estos 10 años pasaron muchas cosas que ninguno se hubiera imaginado..  
  
Yoh Seguía entrenando como siempre hasta hoy en día lo cual no le extrañaba a nadie.. Anna no había cambiado nada su actitud aunque hace unos años Yoh y Anna se casaron después de tener a Hanna (Jana), el nuevo descendiente de la familia Asakura, un chico muy valiente y desordenado, ahora Hanna tenia 10 años, Yoh 28 y Anna 27, Anna seguía con el negocio de "las aguas termales de Funfari oka" el cual gracias a algunas actuaciones en vivo de Chocolove, a la famosa atención que tenían en la clínica de Fausto la cual estaba ubicada en la pensión, a las demostraciones de peleas como lo hacían los antiguos samurai, (era como una especia de espectáculo con armas reales que lo hacían Yoh Y Len combatiendo de verdad con sus posesiones de almas y con ropa extraña ^^U...) lo cual traía clientela joven, y lo que mas disfrutaban los clientes, la nevada solo en el patio y en pleno verano a las temperaturas mas altas.. los clientes debían ponerse abrigos y a decir verdad disfrutaban mucho la nieve.. la cual era de parte de Horo y Koloro los cuales daban lecciones de Snowbord gratis... gracias así que el negocio creció y ampliaron la pensión notablemente.. ahora así se ganaban la vida Yoh y Anna aunque ya no podían contar con sus tradicionales espectáculos al año.. ya que sus amigos se mudaron de la pensión y tuvieron sus propias vidas.. aunque aun disfrutan de los espectáculos en verano ya que los chicos se juntaban todos los años en la pensión para relajarse y estar con los viejos amigos.. y para que los pequeños entrenaran sus poderes espirituales.  
  
Tamao después de dos largos años le dejo de gustar Yoh, pero gracias a un amigo lo logro el cual le dio todo su apoyó y le dio mas de 100 ideas, formulas y consejos para que se olvidara de el.. pero no dieron resultados,, no como el amigo que la apoyaba se lo esperaba.. Tamao conoció a una persona mas dulce que Yoh que le mostró lo lindo que podía ser la vida,, esa persona fue el amigo que siempre estuvo con ella incondicionalmente.. ese chico era Horo-Horo.. Horo luego de un tiempo también le empezó a gustar Tamao... del simple gustar pasaron al Amor en pocos pasos.. ahora Horo esta casado con Tamao y tienen dos hijos.. Horu y Seyram los dos nombres se los puso Tamao, Horo-Horo aun esta trabajando en su sueño de construir un enorme campo de Plantas Fuki para los Koloro.. ya que como Tamao dice: "este es uno de esos sueños que nunca se terminaran, por lo tanto son los mas bellos ya que nunca terminaras de creer en ellos". Tamao aun posee a Conchi y Ponchi los cuales siguen igual de revoltosos como siempre aunque mas de una vez reciben palizas de Anna y Horo.. Tamao ahora tiene 27 años, Horo tiene 28, Horu tiene 10 y Seyram tiene 7 años, todos viven en una enorme reserva forestal el cual esta lleno de espíritu, el cual lo cuida Horo y que le pertenecía a sus antepasados.. es hay donde este año se juntaran todos, ya que Anna quería relajarse y el lugar perfecto según Yoh era la reserva de Horo y Tamao..  
  
Pilika también siguen con el sueño que comparte con su hermano, meses después que termino el torneo, Horo le presento a Len Tao, Pilika se enamoro inmediatamente del chico de los ojos dorados.. aunque le costo un mundo conquistarlo, al fin y al cabo lo logro.. Len y Pilika se hicieron inseparables, aunque Len se lamente a veces, en el fondo quiere mucho a Pilika, la niña que le enseño lo genial que podía ser la vida.. si es que la vivías al 100% ... después de unos años se casaron y se mudaron a la mansión Tao.. Pilika revoluciono a la Dinastía.. aunque En Tao siempre dice que esta tan loca como su esposa.. pero Pilika se gano el cariño muy pronto.. Pilika y Len tuvieron dos Hijos al igual que Tamao y Horo... el mas grande lo llamaron Lenny y a la mas pequeña Lin.. los dos nombres fueron elegidos por Ran Tao la madre de Len,, a Len no le gustaron pero no se pudo negar a su madre ._. , Pilika tiene actualmente 27 años al igual que Len, Lenny tiene 9 años y Lin solo 3 años..  
  
Por otra parte Chocolove aun trabaja en sus chistes aunque a salido varias veces el televisión, se caso con una jovencita que los demás chicos aun no conocen, y tuvo un pequeñín de 5 años llamado Cyoko El cual no se parecía en nada al padre ^^U era muy tranquilo y nunca hablaba nada, y cuando lo hacia decía cosas sabias y cortas a pesar que tuviera tan solo 5 años.. y era algo que asustaba a Choco ._. .. Chocolove solo fue una de las reuniones de sus amigos ya que a estado muy ocupado por su profesión. Según el ¬¬, pero este año prometió ir aunque su esposa no podría, pero llevara a Cyoko para que lo conocieran los pequeños.. Chocolove Ahora estaba viviendo en EEUU en un lugar cercano a las Vegas... ahora el tenia 28 años y Cyoko 5..  
  
En cuanto a Lyserg la vida le a marchado muy bien, logro su sueño y ahora es un detective muy reconocido en toda Inglaterra, en su tiempo libre se dedica a escribir novelas de misterio, las cuales se basan en sus aventuras y casos como detective.. pero ahora esta escribiendo un libro diferente que prometió mostrar en esta reunión.. Lyserg también esta felizmente casado.. y no adivinan con quien XD.. después de unos meses del torneo, Lyserg se encontró nuevamente con Jeanne y Marco, Jeanne siempre considero a Lyserg como su ángel mas bello, luego de un tiempo se enamoró y su amor fue correspondido.. Lyserg aparte de admirarla.. luego de un tiempo juntos también se enamoro.. se casaron y Jeanne construyo una iglesia, después de unos años tuvieron una Hija la cual la llamaron Meene (Mine) en honor a la soldado X que falleció.. ahora Jeanne tiene 27 años, Lyserg 28 y Meene 9..  
  
Ryu nunca se caso (XD que mala soy) y de aspecto no a cambiado en nada solo que ahora se le nota mas la barba.. después de un tiempo se dio cuanta que su sitio favorito estaba junto con sus amigos sin importar el lugar.. se reencontró con su pandilla años después y empezaron con un negocio de comida japonesa (un restauran) y lo llamo "Mi lugar favorito" el restorán esta al lado de la pensión Asakura.. y a las personas que se pensionan hay le dan un descuento del 30% en la cuenta del restorán.. algo que ayudo a crecer también al negoció de ambos.. Ryu encantado iba a asistir a la reunión de este año aunque sin su pandilla ya que tenían que administrar el negocio.. Ryu ahora tenia 32 años..  
  
En cuanto a Manta.. ahora era un empresario muy famoso de las empresas familiares Oyamada, ya se le podía decir que era multimillonario, aunque Manta tampoco se a casado aun..(se ve mas tierno solterito y sin hijos ^^U) y en cuanto a su estatura.. solo había crecido 5 cm en 14 años... (jajaja que cruel :D.. es que me encanta como esta ahora.. no lo cambiare para nada XD).. Manta iba muy seguido a la pensión, además de que se hacia cargo muy seguido de Hanna.. Anna lo obligo a financiar el viaje hacia Hokkaido.. además de que lo obligo a ir ^^U así que tuvo que adelantar sus vacaciones para asistir a la reunión con sus amigos ^^.. pero no se quejaba ya que disfrutaba pasar las vacaciones con sus amigos..  
  
Bueno.. creo que no se me olvida nadie así que sigamos con el fics.. y perdonen que me salió algo largo ._. es que es para que se den una idea ^^U..  
  
En la Pensión Asakura, una jovencita rubia hablaba por celular:  
  
-...Quiero los panfletos en azul... no ese, idiota, el azul claro para que se noten las letras, .... no, que sean unos 500, y no olvides lo que te pedí que escribieras.. los quiero todos para mañana... ¡¡no me importa que no tengas tiempo!! Yo ya te pague por ellos así que me los entregas cuando yo quiero o si no te echare una demanda por inepto!! .... así me gusta.. y me los envías a Hokkaido... ya te di la dirección no te la pienso repetir.... mala suerte es tu problema ¬¬... no me levantes la voz ò.ó... te me callas!!! ... mas te vale que me des una rebaja... ¿por qué? Por los problemas que me as causado!!!... como que "que problemas" no te imaginas lo caro que me saldrá la cuenta del celular ¬¬... me importa un comino que me hallas llamado tu ò.ó.... me debo ir ADIOS - apago el celular y dio un enorme suspiro.. -¡¡¡ YOH VE ACA ¡!!  
  
-Hola Annita ^^ quien era?  
  
-El de los panfletos de publicidad..  
  
-Que panfletos? ._.  
  
-Los que repartirás en Hokkaido para hacerle publicidad a las termas..  
  
-pero Annita estamos colapsados de clientes que ya reservaron.. y no necesitamos mas publicidad..-  
  
-¬¬ mala suerte.. y que haces hay parado?? Muévete!! Que la limusina de Manta llegara en cualquier momento.. baja las maletas que están en el 3 piso ¡AHORA!- sin dejar que Yoh respondiera se fue hacia el patio de la pensión.. el cual estaba vació ya que esta vez .. las termas de Funfari oka cerraría en verano.. por cuestiones "de negocio" había dicho Anna..  
  
-Se ve que Annita esta muy entusiasmada por el viaje ^^-  
  
-Esta seguro de eso Amo Yoh?- Dijo Amidamaru que apareció de la nada..  
  
-Sip ^___^ jijiji la conozco muy bien-  
  
-Pero se ve muy tensa la señorita Anna ._.-  
  
-Tu sabes como es ella..^^U  
  
-n__n además tengo la sensación de que algo importante pasara esta vez -  
  
-Amo pero hace 14 años dijo eso y no paso nada ._.-  
  
-Pero ahora estoy seguro  
  
-Como diga Amo Yoh ^__^-  
  
-bueno es mejor bajar las maletas antes de que se enfade Anna ._. -  
  
En el patio de la pensión:  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡HANNA!!!!! DONDE TE METISTE?! DEJA DE JUGAR Y SALE DE UNA VEZ.. QUE EL TIO MANTA YA VA A LLEGAR ¬¬-  
  
En los arbustos había una pequeña figura escondida detrás de estos.. que susurraba:  
  
-jijijiji esta vez no me encontrara n__n... no pienso ir .. no esta vez.. claro que no -.- .. aunque siempre me llevan a la fuerza a todas partes T.T.. pero esta vez será difere...... O.o -  
  
-ASI QUE AQUÍ ESTAS ò.ó- Anna levanto a Hanna de la parte trasera de la polera y lo levanto..- no se ni para que te esfuerzas si igual iras aunque no quieras ¬¬ niño malcriado por tu padre..  
  
-TT.TT -  
  
-Doña Anna!! Muy buenas tardes ^^ se ve muy linda esta mañana-  
  
Anna soltó a Hanna haciendo que se cayera de guata al piso :D  
  
-ah.. Hola Ryu.. dejas los piropos de una vez ¬¬ .. ya llego Manta?  
  
-Claro que si Doña Anna, a la hora justa que dijo usted .. a las 9:00 AM en punto ^^  
  
-Ya se que hora es ¬¬ .. y mas le valía llegar ahora ¬¬.. Ryu recoge a Hanna y vámonos.. -Anna se marcho a las afueras de la pensión  
  
-Como usted diga Doña Anna... vamos Hanna ^^ por fin veras a tus amiguitos de nuevo..  
  
- +_____+ - aun inconsciente luego de caer ^^U  
  
-Hanna no juegues que tu madre se enfadara si no llegamos a tiempo.. vamonos..- y Ryu se llevo arrastrando al pobre de Hanna ._.  
  
Luego de que salieron todos de la pensión se encontraron con Manta..Luego de unas ordenes que les dio Anna a la pandilla de Ryu ya que les dio las ordenes de mantener sin polvo la enorme pensión y que regaran y cortaran el pasto de la entrada y la del patio.. Por fin se despidieron..  
  
-Lo extrañaremos señor Ryu TOT-  
  
-No creen que ya están artos grandecitos como para hacer todo este escándalo. Le dijo Ryu a su pandilla..  
  
-Esta Bien T.T  
  
-Cuídense muchachos- de despidió Yoh con la mano  
  
-Adiós Señor Yoh.. disfruten de su viaje ^^-  
  
-Ya vámonos de una vez!!! Hanna entra al auto!!- grito Anna ._.  
  
Cuando estaban listos para irse al aeropuerto de la familia Oyamada, Anna le recordó algo a Yoh..  
  
-Yoh.. que no te estas olvidando de algo?? ¬¬  
  
-eh?.. ._. no Anna  
  
-Papá se esta olvidando del anuncio- le dijo Hanna  
  
-Que anuncio??._. ha cierto!!  
  
Yoh se bajo de la Limusina que aun no partía y se fue corriendo a la puerta de la pensión.. colgó algo el la puerta que se sujeto con un clavo previamente clavado..  
  
-Listo ^^... ya nos podemos ir-  
  
Yoh volvió a subirse a la limusina y partieron rumbo al aeropuerto  
  
En la puerta había un pequeño letrero que decía:  
  
Avisó:  
  
Pensión Asakura y aguas termales cerradas por viajes de negocios (vacaciones). Hasta nuevo avisó, no nos dejen ni diario ni la leche hasta que regresemos, muchas gracias y perdonen las molestias..  
  
Atentamente: Familia Asakura  
  
Fin episodio 1  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
Buenos días!! No se ni pa que lo digo ._. ... Ojala que hallan entendido algo ^^U .. en el prox episodio describiré como están nuestros héroes y sus hijos físicamente y su vestimenta para que se hagan una idea... por favor dejen REW T.T por lo menos pongan "lo leí" y listo ._. no creo que se les queme los dedos por eso ¬¬ .. :D bueno le digo que este fics tiene para rato.. y decidí escribirlo ya que me encanta estos fics, en donde sales todos cuando grandes y sus hijos ^^U .. espero que les aya gustado.. nos veremos""  
  
naveguen en paz...  
  
y una cosita mas.. si se me olvidó algún personaje o quieren que ponga uno ( que allá salido en al serie) avísenme y lo are con gusto :D y si quieren que tenga un hijo o algo pues lo pondré con gusto ^^ y si quieren den ideas ^^ ... aunque estoy casi segura que querrán que ponga a Hao XD.. ._. Eso es todo bye!! 


	2. Nosotros Ahora

¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
NOSOTROS AHORA  
  
-¿Limpiaste las habitaciones? Como te pedí ^^-  
  
-Si -.-  
  
-¿Pusiste las camas?-  
  
-Si -.-  
  
-¿Pintaste las habitaciones de huéspedes cierto? o.o-  
  
-Si -.-  
  
-¿Les avisaste a los guardias de la puerta que tendríamos visitas?-  
  
-Si +.+  
  
-¿y les dijiste a los espíritus? ¬¬  
  
-Si _._  
  
-Bañaste a Syram y a Horu? ¬¬  
  
-Si -.-  
  
-¿El cielo es verde cierto? ¬¬  
  
-Si _._ .... ¿ah? O.o  
  
-Horo Horo no me estas poniendo atención!!!  
  
-Si ¬¬ digo no ._. o si O.o ... ya me enredaste ò.ó-  
  
-Debías responder que si, si es que me querías mentir ¬¬ Además claro que no me estas escuchando ¬¬.. eso te pasa por no estar atento.. además, los muchachos llegaran en cualquier momento y Seyram y Horu aun andan en pijama (ropa de dormir) ¬¬ además aun andan por el jardín a pies descalzos además..  
  
-Deja de decir: "además" ¬¬ .. y los chicos ya están vestidos hace rato, Tamao -.-  
  
-Huy .. Horín se metió en problemas XD..- De la nada aparecieron un Mapache y un zorro.. bien feos ._.  
  
-No se metan, imitaciones baratas de Lonee Toon ¬¬  
  
-Como nos llamaste ò.ó  
  
-CALLANSE!!!- Grito Tamao  
  
- ._. bueno- definitivamente.. Tamao manda aquí ^^U  
  
Y así eran todos los días en el hogar de los Usui ^^U Horo-Horo aun parecía un niño ya que no había cambiado en nada en estos años, aunque eso a Tamao le encantaba como dijo mas de una vez, pero perdía algunas veces los estribos por Horo, los niños y sus espíritus que se metían en todas partes ^^U ...  
  
Tamao seguía tan linda y dulce como cuando era niña, ahora usaba dos cachitos hacia abajo que los dejaba sobre los hombros, amarrando su aun corto cabello (quieren la imagen? Pues mándenme un e-mail a: "Thanya2004..hotmail.com" (el "arroba" no me salió ._.) y yo se las doy ^^ y hablo en serio ._. pónganle como titulo "imágenes para fan fics" así no lo borrare sin querer ^^U) ... Tamao aun seguía con su mismo estilo de ropa: usaba una polera (camiseta) amarilla pálido, unos pantalones azules y unas botas (las usa por el lugar donde vive)..  
  
En cambio Horo si cambio su estilo de ropa.. ahora usaba una polera (camiseta ¬¬) azul oscuro y tiene escrito "Horo" en japonés en ella, usa blue jeans azules con unas zapatillas negras, se solía poner unas muñequeras de genero en ambas muñecas..(quieren ver la carita de Horo cuando grande pues pídanmelo a mi e-mail ^^) En cuanto a sus famosa cinta, la había perdido hace tiempo, ahora usaba una negra con símbolos rojos amarrada en la cabeza, se cabello seguía de color negro-celeste aunque ahora era mas desordenado y algunas mechas le caían en la cara ^^  
  
En el "pequeño" bosque ^^U de la reserva, se encontraban dos niños conversando.. aun que pareciera que uno de ellos hablaba con un pequeño cuadernito rosa que le mostraba la niña cada vez que quería decir, pero en vez de decirlo lo escribía (se preguntaran ¿por qué? Bueno,. Luego les explico ^^)  
  
-Si por aquí callo.. O.o bueno eso es lo que vi, Sey, además era mi pelota favorita no me pienso ir sin ella ¬¬ -  
  
La niñita de pelo rozado escribió algo en su pequeña libreta y se lo mostró al chico de cabello azul, el lo leyó en voz alta:  
  
-"Me quiero ir, nunca encuentras las pelotas que se caen al bosque, Otouto " ... valla que tienes confianza en mi ¬¬ .. si me ayudaras me seria mas fácil u.ú-  
  
La pequeña niña volvió a escribir algo, y de nuevo se lo mostró a su hermano el cual lo leyó en voz alta:  
  
-"Ya van a llegar.. dile a papá que lo busque después"... aun falta para que lleguen los tíos, Seyram ¬¬.. además papá se va enojar cuando sepa que pedí la pelota que me compro Aller ._. -  
  
La niña volvió a escribir algo ^^U:  
  
-"No me gusta estar acá, hermano" -(la niña puso la cara triste)-.. vamos Sey.. espérame un poco mas.. además los espíritus no salen todavía.. saben que cuando tu estas por aquí tiene prohibido andar molestando, como se los dijo papá..  
  
Era cierto.. se lo tenían prohibido que molestaran o aparecieran frente a Seyram.. ¿por qué? Pues porque Seyram podía verlos, y a pesar de que fuera hija de shamanes, le tenia miedo a los espíritus.. les tenia un trauma enorme.. lloraba cuando veía uno.. apenas los podía ver cuando estos estaban en su versión chivi (cuando amidamaru o basón se hacían bolita), a los únicos que no les tenia miedo era a los Koropokurus (kropokuls) y a la hadita de Lyserg (Morphin).. y por eso mismo que su padre Horo-Horo le regalo a "Liri-Lara" (nombre otorgado en recuerdo a la jovencita que les ayudo a llegar a la aldea apache) una pequeña koropokuru que era muy parecida a koloro excepto que tenia dos cachitos era pálida y tiene las mejillas rosaditas (en la carita tenia como unos óvalos rojitos.. imagínenselo así ¬¬), aparte que era mas pequeña que koloro y también llevaba para todas partes su hojita Fuki y se la pasaba riendo por todo, (la risa era tan aguda como la voz do Koloro) y eso recordaba en algo a Yoh ^^U...  
  
Seyram era una pequeña niña, usaba un vestidito rosa y zapatos negros (como los de sakura cards captor, ese vestido donde tenia esos zapatos rojos.. me refiero a los puros zapatos.. no se imaginen ese vestido ^^U), su cabello y ojos era rozados también, su pelo lo tenia tomado con una gran trenza desordenada y larga hacia atrás que las dejaba caer sobre su espalda, usaba una pequeña cintita con flores en la cabeza (como la de Horo pero mas pequeña) (si quieren la imagen de Seyram, solo pídanmela por e-mail, también ^^) aunque es alegre, es muy tímida, y no se acerca a los extraños.. El problema de Seyram es que no habla.. nada de nada.. solo se le escuchaba su vos cuando gritaba, lloraba o reía, no es que ella fuera muda si no que se rehusaba a hablar.. nunca lo había hecho, el doctor decía que era capas de hablar pero simplemente no quería ya que lo mas probable es que cuando pequeña sufriera un trauma.. sus padres lo relacionaban con los fantasmas.. ¿quien sabe? Capas que no quería y punto... Tamao le regalo una libretita rosada, que la llevaba colgando del cuello para que así cuando quería comunicar algo lo escribiera, algo que si le había servido hasta ahora..  
  
En cuanto a Horu el si era Shaman y su sueño era ser el mas fuerte para proteger la naturaleza (a quien abra salido XD) usaba el Ikpasui que su padre le había regalado (la tablilla que le tallo pilika a horo para el torneo), sus espíritus eran (o los tomaba prestado) Koloro de su padre y el Zorro de su mamá (Ponchi) y los usaba a los dos en el combate.. aunque el problema es que no los sabia usar muy bien y mas de una vez destrozo un árbol ^^U y su padre se enfurecía cuando lo hacia ._. .. su pertenencia favorita era su patineta.. nunca se separaba de ella.. ^^U...Horu tenia el cabello azul como su Tía Pilika (ya que Horo lo tiene negro ._.) lo tenia todo desordenado (aunque su peinado se le parecía al de Yoh), sus ojos eran azules (la forma de sus ojos era como la de Killua de Hunter x hunter "cazador x"), usaba una camiseta blanca, y unos shorts azul oscuros con unas zapatillas negras con la plantas blancas, en el cuello tenia como collar el oráculo virtual celeste de Horo-Horo, decía que le traía suerte en los combates.. el detalle mas divertido era que le faltaba el colmillo izquierdo de arriba de los dientes, entonces cada vez que se reía, gritaba o sonreía se le veía el hueco negro XD (si quieren la imagen pídanla a mi e- mail ^^)  
  
Habían vivido muchos años en la reserva en Hokkaido, y la mantenían con orgullo, ellos eran los únicos seres Humanos que vivían allí ya que como estaba atestada de espíritus, ningún humano le gustaba estar hay, era una ventaja ya que ayudaba a la conservación de la reserva... aquí habitan un gran numero de animales distintos en su ambienté natural, el lugar era tan extenso que no alcanzabas ni en tres días atravesarlo, había lugares sagrados, y otro que ni Tamao ni Horo lo habían visto.... mas de algún empresario quiso comprar el lugar, pero no lo venderían a ningún sádico hambriento de dinero..  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!!!!!!!!- grito Horu luego de volver a la casa con Seyram, después de que no pudieran encontrar la pelota perdida de Horu ^^U-  
  
-¿¿qué pasa?? Porque gritas ò.ó-  
  
-Onaka ga pekopeko (1)...... +.+ ¡ahú! ._. porque me pegas mamá?-  
  
-Porque me diste un gran susto niño ¬¬.. no vuelvas a gritar aquí -.-  
  
-Ya.. T.T  
  
Seyram escribió algo y se lo entrego a Tamao la cual lo leyó en voz alta:  
  
-"Yo también tengo hambre mamá.. n__n" ... ._. vallan a buscar algo a la cocina que su papá y yo estamos algo ocupados ^^U-  
  
¡¡ PAM ¡! (sonido de algo cayéndose ._.U)  
  
-+.+ ahú ..  
  
-¿Horo estas bien?- le pregunto Tamao a su esposo que estaba tirado en el suelo y con encima varias sabanas, frazadas, colchones y almohadas, apenas se veía la cara de Horo y sus brazos que estaba debajo de todo eso ^^U  
  
-+_____________+  
  
-Papá son solo sabanas ¬¬  
  
-Kukuruku ^^- de la nada apareció Koloro  
  
-¬¬ no te pases de listo Horu ¬¬- Dijo Horo- Tamao encárgate tu de las habitaciones por favor TOT-  
  
-^^U bueno amor.. anda afuera con los niños mejor ._.-  
  
-_._ uf  
  
-SI!! n__n- grito Horu ._.  
  
Mientras tanto, en un avión o Jet privado estaba solo la familia Tao.. veamos que esta haciendo: (si se que estúpido ¬¬ pero no se me ocurrió decir nada mas para cambiar la escena ._.)  
  
-¿Cuanto falta?  
  
-Poco..  
  
-¿Y Ahora?-  
  
-Lenny no empieces ¿quieres? ¬¬  
  
-Pero estoy aburrido ò.ó  
  
-Pues juega con Lin  
  
-Esta durmiendo con Mamá-  
  
-¿y? ¬¬  
  
-PAPÁ!!!!!!  
  
-Lenny!!!!! Ò.ó cállate no grites en el avión- lo regaño Pilika -Pero papá no me deja en paz ¬¬  
  
-¿Qué??? Pero si tu eres el que esta preguntando cuanto falta a cada rato ò.ó  
  
-CALLENSE LOS DOS!!! QUE VAN A DESPERTAR A LIN!!!!.  
  
-TOT AAAAAAAAHHH TTOTT - y se despertó la bebita ^^U  
  
-shhh,, que despiertas a la nena ¬¬ - dijeron Len y Lenny al mismo tiempo..  
  
-Ya verán cuando lleguemos ¬¬ se quedaran sin comer  
  
-._.U  
  
Pilika no había cambiado en casi nada, seguía siendo la niña enojona y alegre de siempre ^^U, su ropa tampoco había cambiado en nada, y su cabello tampoco.. ._. .. aunque su figura era mas esbelta como una señorita de su edad ^^U y su pelo era mas liso.. Amaba estas fechas, donde volvía a ver a su querido hermano y veía a los niños divertirse.  
  
En cuanto a Len, seguía con su famoso cuernito en la cabeza ._. .. ahora se bestia elegantemente como el abogado que era (si, ahora era abogado titulado, había estudiado leyes y se gradúo con honores hace poco) su actitud tampoco había cambiado en nada, pero ahora si admitía quienes eran sus verdaderos amigos, y los llamaba con frecuencia para pasar el rato.. Yoh y Horo-Horo era con los quien mas hablaba y los consideraba sus mejores amigos desde niños, durante la universidad y durante su aburrida vida como adulto, siempre esperaba el verano para pasarla bien un rato..  
  
Lenny era exactamente igual a su padre, tenia esos ojos dorados que llamaban la atención en la calle, su pelo era igual aunque no tenia el característico cuernito de su padre, pero llevaba una gorra roja con blanco que le quedaba algo grande, en la cabeza, y la usaba al revés, usaba blue jeans sueltos con unas zapatillas rojas que casi se tapaban toda por sus pantalones anchos, pero si usaba una camisa parecida a la que usaba su padre en el torneo de Shamanes (esa roja sin mangas que le llevaba mas arriba del ombligo).. no era musculoso como su padre a esa edad, ya que no entrenaba como el, poseía la misma mirada frívola de su padre además de la misma actitud que tuvo el, El usaba a Basón en los combates ya que Len lo quiso así..  
  
En cuanto a Lin.. era aun una pequeñita de 3 años, apenas caminaba, aunque tenia los ojos del padre pero de color celestes, al igual que el cabello, usaba unos pantaloncitos rozado claro y un polerón del mismo color el cual tenia un gorrito ( o capucha) la cual Pilika siempre se la ponía, la capucha tenia unas orejitas de gato, las cuales le encantaban a Pilika aunque a Len le daban vergüenza ^^U.. Lin no puede ver espíritus, pero dicen que es solo por la edad..  
  
-Que aburrido.. u.ú porque teníamos que venir ¬¬- se volvió a quejar Len  
  
-deja de quejarte, nosotros si queríamos venir, además quiero conocer Cyoko el hijo de Chocolove ^^-  
  
-Si claro ¬¬  
  
-Tu también quieres ir así que no lo niegues que te conozco bien.. ahora cállate que me duele la cabeza ò.ó y aun nos quedan dos horas mas de vuelo hacia Hokkaido  
  
-Pero..  
  
-SHHHHH ò.ó  
  
-_._ ya bueno  
  
Mientras tanto, otro Jet se acercaba a Hokkaido, este tenia en letras grandes escrito al costado: "Empresas Oyamada".. volaba tranquilamente por el cielo de Japón, pero adentro no era lo mismo ^^U los pasajeros no estaban tan tranquilos y cómodos ^^U  
  
-Ahora ¬¬  
  
-Pero annita ._.  
  
-no me hagas repetirlo, Yoh ù.ú  
  
-Mamá.. pero no hay más.. ._.  
  
-Me da igual, las quiero ahora ò.ó  
  
-Anna.. no quedan mas ^^U y no podemos aterrizar para irlas a buscar  
  
-manta ^^U ya el diste una mala idea jijiji -QUIERO UNAS MALDITAS ALMOHADAS!! TANTO LES CUESTA ESA PORQUERIA???  
  
-Pero ya las tienes todas ._.  
  
-De donde quieres que saquemos mas?? Quieres que se las pidamos a los angeles del segundo piso ¬.¬ - contesto Manta apuntando al techo.. mal hecho ._.  
  
Técnica especial de la sacerdotisa Anna nº1  
  
-+.+ ahú..  
  
-Manta o.O..  
  
-¡¡¡Esa es mi mami!!! ^^  
  
Y como andan los Asakura? Pues.. Anna sigue igual que siempre.. pero ahora era mas bonita, según Yoh ^^.. Ahora su cabello era mas largo, y usaba un vestido negro muy parecido al anterior solo que este era mas largo, le llegaba poco mas bajo de las rodillas su pañoleta siempre la a acompañado toda la vida.. ahora la usaba en el cuello como una bufanda, la cual se le veía mas elegante que en la cabeza.. seguía usando el mismo estilo de zapatos: sus fieles zuecos.. aunque no eran los mismos que usaba cuando niña.. por razones obvias ._.  
  
Y Yoh? Pues este tampoco había cambiado en nada.. algo que todos agradecían siempre, incluyendo a Anna aunque no lo parezca ^^U.. y su ropa seguía con el mismo estilo.. pantalones verdes, camisa blanca y desabrochada, audífonos en la cabeza, aunque ahora usaba zapatos, en otras palabras, seguía siendo el niño que conocieron en el torneo de Shamanes, nunca se preocupo por nada.. y mas que les costo a sus amigos ayudarlo para que pasara la universidad ^^U .. y cuando supo la noticia, que pronto tendría a un bebé.. se puso a saltar por todas partes, lo grito a los vecinos y levanto a Anna y la abrazo girando sobre si mismo.. ¿por qué hablo de ese momento? Pues porque.. ese es el suceso mas feliz de Anna.. ya que ella pensaba otra reacción de Yoh.. pero se equivoco. Y ahora viven felices.. ^^  
  
Hanna era un niño.. que poseía el carácter de su padre, combinado con el carácter de su madre a parte de su instinto de pelea propio.. es decir que le encantaba luchar con quien fuera ^^U.. (que calamidad de niño ._.U) admiraba mucho a sus padres y quería ser un Shaman como su padre Yoh.. Hanna tenia cabello rubio y desordenado, sus ojos eran cabe oscuro, usaba una jardinera (quieren imágenes de Hanna?? Pues también pidan las a mi e- mail ^^).. y usaba unos zapatillas azules.. en su pierna derecha, en la rodilla tenia una curita, que cuando se le gastaba o despegaba se volvía a poner otra ¿por qué? Porque decía que le daba estilo como el diente faltante de Horu ^^U ..En las batallas usaba a Amidamaru y de arma usaba la espada roja de su padre, la cual era heredada por generaciones.. Hanna se llevaba bien con Horu, al parecer era su mejor amigo, con Lenny se peleaba siempre ya que no se ponían de acuerdo con quien era el mejor, con Meene.. pues se ponía rojito cuando la veía (por que será XD) con Seyram, pues era como su hermanita y la quería mucho, con Lin, pues jugaba mucho con ella aunque a Lenny eso le molestara mucho ._. .. y lo demás.. pues luego lo sabrán ^^  
  
-Señor Oyamada y compañía.. faltan 3 minutos para llegar a nuestro destino, ruego que se abrochen los cinturones y tomen sus asientos..- se escucho decir a la voz por el auricular  
  
-Gracias al cielo *¬*- dijo Manta ^^U  
  
-Enano cabezón.. a donde parara el avión?  
  
-es un Jet, Anna, y se detendrá en el aeropuerto Oyamada, luego nos iremos en Bus hasta la reserva  
  
-ESTAS LOCO?? ESTOY ARTA Y CANSADA.. ORDENALES QUE ATERRICEN EN OTRA PARTE..  
  
-pero Anna ._.  
  
-NADA DE PEROS!! Ò.ó  
  
-¿perritos? Donde??? *¬*- dijo Hanna  
  
-Hanna mejor siéntate antes de que se ponga feo esto ^^U-le dijo Ryu  
  
- buuuu -.- yo quería ver los perritos  
  
¤--------------------------Fin episodio 2----------------------------------- -¤  
  
YAP.. TERMINE EL EPISODIO 2 ^^ AUNQUE ME QUEDO ALGO FOME. YA QUE TENIA SUEÑO TOT .. PERDONEN ^^U EL SIGUIENTE ESTARA MAS INTERESANTE ^^.. BUENO.. ESTOY FELIZ DE RESIVIR REW *¬*. MUCHAS GRACIAS ^^  
  
MEGUMI SAGARA1: ME ALEGRA QUE TE ALLA GUSTADO ^^ Y NO TE PREOCUPES QUE DESDE HACE TIEMPO TENIA PLANEADO PONER A SILVER EN EL FICS.. ASI QUE NO TE PREOCUPES.. ADEMÁS.. ¿CÓMO PODIA FALTAR SILVER AQUÍ? *¬* JAJAJA GRAX!  
  
KEIKO-SK: GRACIAS KEIKO.. Y LE SEGUIRE NO TE PREOCUPES ^^.. GRACIAS POR EL REW!!  
  
EMI TACHIBANA: BUENO YA PUSE EL 2 CAP. COMO ME LO PEDISTE XD Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUBIRME EL ANIMO, YA QUE NO TENIA MUCHAS GANAS DE SEGUIR EL FICS ^^U PERO AHORA SIP *¬*.. Y PARA QUE VEAS QUE LOS MILAGROS EXISTEN.. CHOCO TUVO FAMILIA XD..  
  
ANGELSHIKONEXPECTRA1:ME ALEGRA MUCHO DE QUE TAMBIEN TE ALLA GUSTADO ^^... SABES TE CONFIENZO DE QUE YO IGUAL PENSABA QUE HANNA ERA MUJER ._. Y CUANDO LO SUPE.. QUE SUSTITO ME LLEGO. ADEMÁS DE QUE MIS AMIGOS ME REGAÑARON ¬¬ .. PERO NO ES NUESTRA CULPA!! NO DEBERÍAN PONERLE EL NOMBRE DE MUJER ¬¬ ... GRACIAS POR EL REW ¡! ^^  
  
MIZU-CHAN: MUCHAS GRACIAS MUZU *¬* BUENO LO SUBI LO MAS PRONTO QUE PUDE ^^U ADEMÁS ME ALEGRA QUE COMPARTAMOS EL MISMO GUSTO XD.. GRAX POR EL REW!!!!! ADIOS!!  
  
BUENO LES AGRADEZCO EL REW A TODAS ^^.. YA QUE ESO ANIMA MUCHO AL ESCRITOR PARA SEGUIR *¬*... Y A LOS LECTORES QUE NO DAN REW.. "NO MATEN LOS FICS" .. APOLLEN MI CAMPAÑA `POR MAS REW A LOS ESCRITORES XD.. QUE ESTUPIDO ._. ..  
  
JAJAJJA NADIE ME PIDIO QUE ESTUVIERA HAO XD.. COMO TE QUEDO EL OJO, MECHAS LARGAS ^^  
  
HAO: CALLATE ¬¬ YA VERAS QUE PRONTO ME ACLAMARAN MIS SEGUIDORAS *¬*  
  
SI CLARO ¬¬ AUNQUE LO ISIRAN TE PONDRÍA DE EXTRA XD  
  
¬¬ MMMMMMM  
  
ADIOS Y NOS VEMOS!!!!!!!  
  
A.. Y UNA COSA.. EN EL PROX CAPITULO PONDRE EL "PORQUE A LOS NOMBRES" DE LOS HIJOS DE NUESTROS HEROES, YA QUE LA MAYORIA SE LO PUSE POR ALGUNA RAZON.. BUENO AHORA SIP.. ADIOS!! 


	3. Hola al reencuentro!

¤ NUESTRAS VIDAS AHORA...  
  
Una cosita antes del 3 capitulo... Shaman King no me pertenece.. lamentablemente esta ya patentado TOT... Pero este Fics sip es mio :D y solo le e dado la autorisacion a una pagina de publicarlo.. a parte de mi Comunidad claro esta.. asi que si la ven en otra pagina esque me plagiaron ¬¬ ¡avisenme! que ya me paso ò.ó k rabia -.-...  
  
Este Fice es 100% original ideas.. no se sabe nada del futuro de los shamanes.. asi que todo lo invente yop.. esepto el hijo de Yoh y Anna: Hanna pero tooooodos los demas son obra mia ^^ !!!.. (Horu, Seyram, Cyoko, Lenny, Lin, Meene, Liri-lara.. etc.. son personajes mios ^^.. aunque la apareriencia de algunas imagenes no ^^U)..  
  
FICS PATENTADO POR SHAMAN_WELT comunidad Shamaniaca XD TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS :D  
  
....  
  
¤-------------------------- Capitulo :3 ------------------------------------ --¤  
  
HOLA AL REENCUENTRO ^^  
  
Horo-Horo, Horu y Seyram estaban parados mirando al frente.. donde había un enorme agujero en el suelo, forrado con cemento, y no tenia nada en su interior excepto polvo y hojas secas.. los tres pensativos comentaban entre ellos.. (excepto Seyram por razones obvias ¬¬)  
  
-Hay que hacer algo con esto.. ocupa mucho espacio y ni la usamos..-Dijo Horo comentando a sus hijos..  
  
-¿Ocupa espacio?.. papá estamos en una reserva forestal tan grande como Hokkaido y somos los únicos que habitamos aquí... y te estas quejando que una piscina vacía ocupa espacio?? ¬¬  
  
-Ya no te creas el listo ¬¬ .. además eso no viene al caso.. hagamos algo con la piscina vacía antes que lleguen los chicos..  
  
Seyram escribió algo en su libretita rosa y se la mostró a su padre quien lo leyó en voz alta  
  
-"¿Por qué no la llenamos, papá?".. para que la quieren llenar?.. tienen un enorme lago.. además la cuenta del agua me saldría muy cara TOT  
  
-Pero esta lejos el Lago, además no es lo mismo  
  
-Ya dije que no ¬¬  
  
-Ya pue papi ^^ -Decía Horu mientras el y Seyram ponían cara de perrito abandonado  
  
-No me miren así ._. .. parecen perros ¬¬- contestaba su padre mirando hacia cualquier lugar menos a sus hijos.. y apareció Koloro con su sonrisa de costumbre ^^  
  
-¿Qué? .. acaso tu también?? Que les pasa a ustedes?? Se ponen de acuerdo para contradecirme??  
  
-Si  
  
-No digo yo T^T de padre no sirvo -.-  
  
-¿Entonces la vamos a llenar? *¬*  
  
-Ya, ya bueno ¬¬  
  
-SIIIII .. traigo la manguera?? ^^  
  
-Claro que no ¬¬.. la ultima vez que llenamos la piscina con la manguera Tamao nos dejo sin agua durante un mes TOT  
  
-Cierto ._. .. y que hacemos??  
  
-A ver.. quiero intentar algo.. aléjense un poco..  
  
Los dos (Horu y Sey) hicieron caso y se alejaron de su padre... Horo tomo su snowboard (la tenia por hay ^^U).. y convoco a Koloro..  
  
-Koloro necesito que me ayudes en esto...  
  
-Kukuruku ^^  
  
-¡¡¡KOLORO POSESIONA LA TABLA!!!  
  
Y tal como su shaman se lo pidió, lo hizo.. su forma de posesión de objetos no había cambiado en nada.. aunque ahora por supuesto era mas fuerte como la de sus amigos, y si deseaba podía hacer que su posesión tomara un aspecto mas imponente.. pero ahora no era necesario..  
  
-esta bien.. aquí va.. hace tiempo que no ago esto ... -.- ..  
  
Horo-Horo se puso en posición y medito por unos segundos con los ojos cerrados.. mientras sus pequeños descendientes miraban con atención a su padre, comenzaron a caer pequeños copos de nieve.. que de apoco caían en aumento..  
  
-¿Nieve?.. pero si hace un momento no había ninguna nube en el cielo.. además estamos en pleno verano..-decía Horu a su hermana mientras veía el cielo y tomaba uno de los copos en su mano derecha, su hermana hacia lo mismo..  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡EPITARUKI... -el suelo de la reserva comienza a temblar.. y una ventisca los empieza a rodea- ...UPAHHORUKKE!!!!!! .. (avalancha destructora de Horo-Horo¡¡¡)  
  
De la nada y detrás de los enormes árboles una gran cantidad de nieve aparecía, como si fuera un tsunami.. de inmediato este cubrió la piscina vacía, el jardín y una gran parte del bosque..  
  
Luego de unos minutos de que el desastre cesara, Horo contemplo su "obra de arte"..  
  
-Creo.. que se me paso un "poquito",.. la mano ._.U..  
  
-GENIAL!! CUANDO ME VAS A ENSEÑAR ESE ATAQUE???!!! *¬*  
  
-Ahora no es momento para pensar en eso =____=, Tamao me a matar TOT...  
  
-Conste que fue idea tuya n__n  
  
-Si pue.. ahora córrete ¬¬ traidor (córrete: escápate.. termino chileno ^^U)  
  
-.. y si hacemos como si no hubiera pasado nada?? Y esperamos que la nieve se derrita sola?? ^^- ofreció Horu  
  
-Pero que cobarde ¬¬ ... -  
  
-T-T  
  
-Vamos a dar un paseo chicos ^^  
  
-SSSIIIIIIII ^o^  
  
Y así.. nuestros valientes ¬¬ chicos se fueron a dar un paseo por la reserva junto con Seyram...  
  
Dos minutos después....  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HHHOOORRROOO-HHHOOORRROOO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-Grito Tamao mas furiosa que cuando Horu pinto las paredes con la cena ^^  
  
El grito se escucho por todo Hokkaido.. haciendo que algunas aves escaparan asustadas y estremeciendo al bosque y al dueño del nombre..  
  
-Si no digo.. que le hizo mal juntarse con Anna TT.TT-Decía Horo en algún lugar del bosque ^^U  
  
-Papi... me dejas a Koloro?? ^^  
  
-Que te pasa, aun no muero ¬¬  
  
-Aun... ^^  
  
-TT.TT.. te quedas sin TV ¬¬  
  
-Porque me castigas ._.  
  
-Soy tu padre, no necesito razones para castigarte ^^  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
Luego de unas horas de viaje desde China, el Jet privado de los Tao, aterrizo en el aeropuerto privado.. luego de algunas discusiones con los empleados de parte de Len, se largaron hacia la reserva en el "Volkswagen Beetle" de los Tao (es un auto muy lujoso y caro *¬* que es parecida al escarabajo pero mas moderno y es muuuy fino ^^).. sin antes que Pilika le otorgara vacaciones a todos los empleados del aeropuerto sin el consentimiento de Len.. lo cual comenzó algunas discusiones.. pero ya sabemos quien gana las discusiones aquí ^^...  
  
-Bueno.. y hacia donde queda- pregunto Len mientras sacaba el auto del estacionamiento algo enfadado por lo anterior..  
  
-No se ^^.. pero ve por la izquierda  
  
-¿¡como que no sabes?!  
  
-No me grites ¬¬.. además nos las arreglaremos ^^.. solo ve por la izquierda ya que por hay queda el territorio de la tribu así que debe estar cerca de hay  
  
-Contigo de guía lo mas probable que volvamos a China por accidente  
  
-¬¬*  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
-Di que si!! ^^  
  
-No  
  
-porque no??  
  
-Ya te dije k no  
  
-ya pue !!  
  
-¬¬ no insistas  
  
-Que si, que si, que si, que si, que si, que si  
  
-que no, que no, que no..... O.o ya basta!! ò.ó  
  
-¿porque no?  
  
-porque no  
  
-pero porque no!  
  
-Porque es tradición esperar a que lo logres  
  
-pero casi lo lograba.. pero tu me interrumpiste ¬¬  
  
-has estado 3 años intentándolo!!  
  
-pero tu me interrumpes justo cuando lo voy a lograr cada año!!  
  
-pero que quieres que haga ¬¬ tu sabes que debemos salir de vacaciones todos lo años, ya que siempre nos invitan  
  
-que cruel eres TOT.. eres un mal padre ¬¬  
  
-no lo soy!  
  
-Si lo eres!!  
  
-Silencio!  
  
-le diré a mamá!!  
  
-no le dirás nada ¬¬  
  
-si lo haré!  
  
-no puedes ¬.¬  
  
-si puedo, y lo are ^^  
  
-Pero no lo aras ò.ó  
  
-Si ^^  
  
-No ._.  
  
-Si.. estoy en mi derecho ^^  
  
-No exageres ._.  
  
-Se lo diré todito!!  
  
-No seas así T.T  
  
-jejeje ^^  
  
-Decir que?  
  
-Hola mamá ^^  
  
-Hola amor ._.  
  
-Que pasa aquí? ¬¬  
  
-Papá no me quiere prestar a Morphin!! TOT  
  
-Prestar?? tu querías que te la regalara ò.ó  
  
-Regalar.. prestar.. cual es la diferencia ¬¬  
  
-No sigas con eso Meene.. sabes que debes encontrar la llave de la jaula primero ¬¬  
  
-Pero.. TOT  
  
-Nada de pero.. y ve a tu haciendo que las mucamas se hartan de que andes gritando por todo el pasillo  
  
-Amor.. no son mucamas.. estamos en un avión no en un hotel ^^U  
  
-Da igual.. ya vete Meene ¬¬  
  
-Ya, ya.. siempre me echan ¬¬.- dice mientras se vuelve a su asiento del avión.. que esta mas atrás de el de sus padres..  
  
-jajaja te gane igual ¬¬  
  
-Que infantil eres papá ¬¬-Termino diciendo Meene antes de sentarse  
  
-._.  
  
-Jeanne se sienta al lado de su marido y los dos permanecen callados por un rato, hasta que Lyserg rompe el silencio  
  
-¿Que ocurre?  
  
-Nada... solo que tu sabes lo que pienso sobre este viaje..- responde Jeanne mientras apoya su cabeza sobre el pecho de Lyserg..  
  
-Pero no podemos dejar de ir por un presentimiento..  
  
-Pero tu sabes que mis presentimientos siempre se logran  
  
-Pero.. Meene quería venir  
  
-Tu querías venir mas que ella.. pero en fin.. aun así sabes que debemos cuidarla por ser la escogida, por lo menos hasta que se liberen sus poderes..  
  
-Ella sabe cuidarse.. además no estamos seguros que sea la "escogida" aun  
  
-Para mi me basta con que sea mi hija para saberlo  
  
-Pero Jeanne.. no deberías...-  
  
-¡¡¡TENGO HAMBRE ^^!!!  
  
El grito de Meene quien apareció repentinamente por detrás de sus asientos, hizo que Lyserg y Jeanne se separaran bruscamente y interrumpió las palabras de Lyserg.. y enfureció a algunos viajeros que dormían placidamente -.-U  
  
-A quien abras salido Meene!!- grito Lyserg visiblemente enojado ^^U  
  
-Malas juntas no mas ^^.. pero ahora me muero de hambre TOT- contesto Meene de lo mas normal -.-  
  
-NIÑA DE ------ (censurado) DEJA DE HACER ESCANDALO!!!- Le grito una "mucama" que se le había acabado la paciencia hace rato con la niña que gritaba, corría, despedazaba los asientos, y que se había encerrado en el baño durante dos horas -____-..  
  
-COMO OS ATREVES HUMANA HIJA DEL DEMONIOA GRITARLE ASI A LA ESCOJIDA!!- grito Jeanne levantándose de su asiento- SUFRIRAS MI ENOJO POR TU GRAVE OFENSA HACIA MI HIJA!!  
  
-hay no.. otra vez no .. que vergüenza -///- -decía en susurro Lyserg mientras se cubría su cara con sus manos..  
  
El avión comenzó a temblar y una aura de poder rodeo a Jeanne, sus mechones lilas de cabellos comenzaban a levantarse su expresión paso a ser una de furia iluminada por una luz brillante.. comenzó a flotar en el aire mientras levantaba sus brazos..cuando..  
  
-Señores pasajeros, me complace informar que hemos llegado al aeropuerto de Hokkaido.. por favor siéntense y pónganse sus cinturones de seguridad ^^  
  
-Que bien ^^, ya tenia ganas de bajarme- dijo Jeanne mientras se sentaba tranquilamente y se abrochaba su cinturón  
  
-Aun tengo hambre T.T  
  
-Gracias a Dios T-T- decía Lyserg  
  
- o___O  
  
Mientras tanto la señorita estaba espantada en un estado de shock en el suelo ^^U y nadie la tomaba en cuenta..  
  
-+_______+  
  
Pues ya era costumbre.. que los Diethel provocaran conmoción y miedo donde fueran.. ¿por qué? Porque así es la vida de una jovencita elegida por el mismo Dios, y con unos poderes asombrosos y con poca paciencia, un jovencito lindo que perdió a sus padre a temprana edad. Provocando una doble personalidad en el y una niña.. que ni los domadores de leones podían manejar..  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
Dos horas después:  
  
-Donde estamos?  
  
-En... no sep  
  
-¿aun en Japón?  
  
-YA CÁLLENSE!.. se quejan demasiado ¬¬  
  
-¬¬*  
  
Ya habían pasado mas de dos horas y aun no podían encontrar la reserva, por mas que lo intentaba Pilika no podía encontrar la dirección -.-U.. Para peor, Lin no dejaba de llorar.. desde que salieron del aeropuerto..  
  
-AAAAAAHHHHHHH TTOTT  
  
-Ya hijita deja de llorar ^.^U-La trataba de calmar Pilika mientras la balanceaba para calmarla, pero aun no dejaba de llorar y gritar..  
  
-AAAAAAHHHHHHH TTOTT  
  
-Ya le dio de nuevo esos ataques de lloriqueos, los cuales no se le pasan en horas u.ú- se quejaba Len mientras conducía el auto aun..  
  
-AAAAAAHHHHHHH TTOTT  
  
-POR LA ------(censurado) CALLATE DE UNA VEZ NIÑA CHILLONA, YA VEO QUE SALISTE A TU MADRE.... +.+- interrumpido por el zape de Pilika ^^U  
  
-QUE DIJISTE!!!! Ò.Ó  
  
-nada..nada ._.  
  
-¿No tendrá hambre?-Pregunto Lenny quien estaba de lo mas cómodo en el asiento trasero  
  
-No creo.. acabo de darle de comer..-Respondió Pilika  
  
-¿Y que le diste?  
  
-El sushi que quedaba en el pote azul  
  
-¿Sushi? No hay sushi, pilika  
  
-O.o ¿no?  
  
-Eso .. era el juego de plasticina de Lin.. ¬¬  
  
-Huí.. con razón esta llorando ._.  
  
-No puedo creerlo... no se como aun estoy vivo con la familia que me gasto u.ú- decía Lenny mientras se echaba para tras en su asiento..  
  
-Si claro.. como si estuvieras tan grande.. aun te quedan muchos años para que te tiremos del balcón o le metamos veneno a su sopa ¬¬- le contesto Len.. por lo tanto se gano un buen golpe por parte de Pilika  
  
-CUIDADO!! Que ando manejando ò.o*- (carita con el chichón que se gano :D)  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
Mientras tanto en la reserva Usui, Horo-Horo limpiaba el desastre del patio, mientras Tamao lo vigilaba con la expresión "algo enfadada" ^^U.  
  
-Me vas a estar viendo así todo el día?- preguntaba Horo a la pelirosada mientras la veía de reojo..  
  
-Si ò__ó  
  
-Oh vamos Tamao... no es para tanto ^^U  
  
-Si lo es.. es cuarta vez que haces esto, les estas dando un mal ejemplo a los chicos..  
  
-Que le pones tanto.. tu sabes que de padre no sirvo ¬¬  
  
-No me vengas con eso!! .. y apresúrate que debemos hacer el almuerzo aun..  
  
-Si, si, si -.-  
  
-¿qué pasa Sey?- le pregunta a la pequeña que le jalaba el vestido mientras indicaba el cielo..  
  
-¿qué pasa?.. un helicóptero ^^ que lindo no..  
  
-Solo es un helicóptero ¬¬- decía Horu  
  
-Esta bajando?- pregunto Tamao  
  
-De seguro que pasara de largo- dijo Horo  
  
Sin embargo el helicóptero no paso de largo, se detuvo arriba de la casa de los Usui, y comenzó a descender, provocando una ventisca de tierra y hojas..  
  
-QUE LE PASA???!!! ESTA LOCO.. AQUÍ NO SE PUEDE ATERRIZAR!!!- grito Horo- Horo enfadado, mientras le arrojaba la escoba al helicóptero que ya estaba casi en el suelo..  
  
-¡¡ MI ESCOVA ¡! ¬¬ IGUAL NO MAS TENDRAS QUE LIMPIAR EL DESASTRE DEL PATIO ¬.¬  
  
- ._.  
  
Cuando el Helicóptero por fin aterrizo, su compuerta comenzó a abrirse..  
  
-¿A quien le dices loco, Horokeu? ¬¬.. que mal agradecido te has vuelto- contesto Anna bajando del helicóptero seguido por Yoh, Manta y Ryu quienes bajaban el equipaje..  
  
-¿Anna? Aquí no puedes hacer eso, que molestas a los animales.. ¿Y como que mal agradecido? Que favor me has hecho tu a m.... +.+ ahú..-Horo fue interrumpido por un codazo de parte de Tamao  
  
-No seas mal educado Horo ¬¬... Sean bienvenidos a la reserva, amigos n___n - respondió Tamao  
  
-Horo-Horo abollaste mi helicóptero ò.ó  
  
-Hay si.. solo fue una escoba ._.  
  
-Mi escova ¬¬ luego me compraras otra  
  
-Hola a todos y Muchas gracias por invitarnos ^^U- decía Yoh mientras cargaba las maletas de Anna.. las cuales no eran pocas -.-U  
  
-Pero como has estado mi linda Tamao?? *¬* cada día mas bella como puedo ver ^^ y este bestia te a cuidado como debe ser??- decía Ryu tomándole las manos a Tamao  
  
-Muchas gracias Joven Ryu .///. .. y si, e estado muy bien  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿A quien le dices bestia???!!!- Decía Horo algo enojado ^^U.. lo siguiente que se vio fue un Ryu volando por el cielo..  
  
-COMPORTATE RYU!! Ella ya esta casada ¬¬ - decía Anna con una venita en el frente, y aun con el puño levantado después de golpear a Ryu ^^U (¿creyeron que fue Horo? Pues Anna no le dio tiempo de contestar XD)  
  
-Súper Anna al rescate :D- dijo Manta.. recibiendo un zape por parte de Anna- No dije nada malo T.T  
  
-Cállate enano cabezón ¬¬.. y ahora saquen el helicóptero que me tiene harta u.ú  
  
-Bueno.. bueno ^^U.. señor ya puede retirarse -le dijo Manta al piloto del enorme helicóptero privado, el que tenia escrito en su costado: "Empresas Oyamada"  
  
-Espere un poquito.. se nos quedo algo dentro- Dijo Yoh, luego entro al vehículo aéreo, y saco algo luego volvió a bajar con algo entre sus brazos.. y el helicóptero partió..  
  
-Hola Hanna ^^- le dijo Yoh a la "cosa" que saco del helicóptero  
  
-Para que me saludas papá ¬¬.. eres un soplón  
  
-Igual no mas tenias que bajar pequé.-Le contesto Yoh y lo bajo..  
  
-Hola Hanna que grande estas ^^- dijo Tamao y se arrodillo al nivel de su receptor  
  
-Tía Tamao T.T La única que me comprende aquí  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Hanna? ¬¬*  
  
-Nada mamá ^^U  
  
-Hola Hanna n__n- lo saludo Horo  
  
-Tío Horo-Horo!!!- le contesto Hanna, mientras Horo lo cargaba  
  
-¿Y como has estado peque?  
  
-Ben-Ben ^^- (bien-bien)  
  
-Horu, Sey saluden a sus Tíos ^^- decía Tamao  
  
-HOLA SEY, HORU *¬*- decía Ryu mientras abrazaba a Horu.. y Sey se ponía detrás de su madre  
  
-Ryu.. no.. puedo.. respirar.. +.+- decía el pobre Horu.. algo azul ._.  
  
-oh.. lo siento ^^U  
  
-Seyram!!! Como estas pequé- decía Yoh mientras cargaba a la pequeña- Mira que grande y linda estas n__n- decía mientras la balanceaba en el aire provocándole una sonrisa..  
  
-Me a reemplazado TOT- Decía Hanna  
  
-No exageres Hanna -.- - le decía Manta  
  
-¿cómo le hace? Por mas que trato Sey no me tiene confianza T-T- Decía Ryu  
  
-Por qué será ¬¬- dijo Horo  
  
-Es el único que se lleva bien con ella que sea adulto y no pariente..- decía Tamao  
  
-Es porque.. es su forma de ser.. Yoh es especial - decía Anna, mirando de reojo a su compañero de cuarto.  
  
¤----------------------¤  
  
"Bueno.. otro año.. otro reencuentro" .. pensó Yoh al ver como sus amigos se seguían saludando y hablando muy animadamente.. había que admitirlo.. estos encuentros lo animaban cada año.. lo hacia recordar sus mejores años como shaman, cuando los conoció a todos, realmente la pasaban bien, y realmente extrañaba demasiado esos días, no quería decir que ahora su vida era un asco.. si no que... ¿quién no extrañaba su infancia con sus amigos?.. todos los jóvenes ya adultos pasan por esa fase.. especialmente ellos.. ya que esos días si que fueron únicos..  
  
Podía asegurar.. que no era el único que extrañaba esos tiempos, cuando estaban en el torneo, sus amigos también pasaban por lo mismo, ya que se lo habían dicho y demostrado varias veces..  
  
Pero a veces.. hay que cerrar algunas puertas, para así poder abrir otras.. para que entren nuevos momentos y así tener nuevos recuerdos.. no todo es malo, ahora tenia una gran familia, al igual que sus amigos, amaba a su esposa y a su hijo.. además se divertía en la pensión.. y no importa que no sea de sangre.. pero para el... todos sus amigos.. eran su familia..  
  
Son su familia, su pasado su presente y su futuro.. siempre juntos, como la gran "comunidad" que eran.. pronto vendrán tiempos mejores donde.. si los grandes espíritus lo permiten, podrán verse mas seguido.. como debía ser..  
  
-Todo saldrá bien..  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, papá?  
  
-Nada, no te preocupes Hanna ... solo pensaba un rato  
  
-¿En serio? No te la creo.. eso no es común en ti ^o^-  
  
-Tal vez tengas razón, Horo-Horo _._  
  
-¿Y en que pensabas?  
  
-En nada Annita ^^.. en nada en especial...  
  
-Bueno.. vamos a dentro para que así acomoden sus cosas y descansen un rato.. esperaremos a los demás tomando Té ^^- Ofreció Tamao, como respuesta recibió una afirmación general.. levantaron su equipaje y se dispusieron a entrar.. a las puertas que serian su entrada a nuevas momentos y recuerdos.. y talvez a nuevas aventuras, todos juntos como shamanes y itakos... como lo que eran por naturaleza..  
  
.  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --¤  
  
.  
  
Han pasado muchos años, Mucho rato desde esos años, donde jugábamos a vivir, donde peleábamos por vivir, confiados de que nada terminaría hay...  
que lograríamos seguir.. lograríamos levantarnos y ganar... ganar por nuestras familias... por nuestras vidas, nuestros sueños, nuestros anhelos  
y nuestros amigos...  
  
No importa cuentas veces te caigas en batalla, cuantas veces no logres levantarte de la calle, no puedas pararte en la vida, no puedas sujetarte  
de la vía..... No te preocupes, que todo estará bien... ya que nosotros estamos aquí y estaremos hay.. siempre contigo... apoyándote y regalándote una mano.. una sonrisa.. para que te levantes... y sigas adelante... para  
que sigas caminando por tu camino.. por tu destino..  
  
Aunque no de la mano.. ya que debes aprender a vivir.. Aunque no arrastrándote.. ya que debes aprender a seguir, querer seguir, por ti... pero aun así, nosotros estaremos hay.. ni atrás.. ni adelante.. si no que  
al lado.. a tu lado.. contigo siempre, hasta la muerte, o mas..  
  
Aunque no lo creas nada tiene fin, ni el amor, ya que eso no se va, aunque  
le escupas en la cara, estará contigo aun en las malas  
  
Ni la vida, ya que aunque no quieras, esta seguirá,.. aunque sepamos que tu ojos no se abrirán.. con espíritu y alma, estaremos contigo y tu conmigo ya  
que la amistad tampoco se acabara...  
  
Las personas están destinadas a conocerse, aun en las buenas o en las malas ya que así se quiso ya que así te lo tuvieron preparado ya que aunque no te dieran todo en bandeja de plata, siempre te deparara algo distinto, en tus ojos, en la vida, como nuestra amistad, que no se cortara sin importar los  
años..  
  
Los años que pasaron, los años que vendrán.. pero aun así te extraño, aunque te vea una vez al año, siempre tendrán un espacio, donde vallas..  
donde Dios te acompaña.  
  
Los años envejecen cosas y personas, pero no lazos, ni de amor ni esos que  
llamamos amistad ya que los novios van y vienen pero los amigos no se  
quedan .. aunque no lo quieras  
  
Pero que te quede claro.. sin importar el tiempo, el espacio, los años..  
solo no estarás, ni en tu casa, ni en tu alma, en tu vida, en tus  
recuerdos..  
  
Titulado: ""Lo que yo pienso..."" 1º parte  
  
.  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --¤  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --¤  
  
El porque a los nombres:  
  
Bueno como se los prometi.. aquí las razones de los nombres de los hijos ^^U:  
  
Hanna: (el hijo de Yoh y Anna.. nombre original de Hiroyuki Takei) nombre nace de la union de los nombres de Yoh y Anna: Yoh+Anna:Hanna.. aunque yo diria que es mas como: Hao+Anna:Hanna ._. U  
  
Horu: hijo de Horo-Horo y Tamao, nombre nace de la abreviación de "Horokeu" nombre real de Horo-Horo..: Horokeu - "oke": Horu ^^U  
  
Seyram: hija de Tamao y Horo-Horo.. nombre y apariencia de una pequeñita que salio en el manga de shaman king, por lo tanto es uno de los personajes de Hiroyuki Takei.. y como es pareciada a Tamao decidi usar su nombre e imagen para la hija de ellos dos ^^U  
  
Cyoko: hijo de Chocolove.. en Japón Chocolove de llama Cyoko (su nombre original) y me gusto asi que se lo puse ^^U  
  
Meene: hija de Lyserg y Jeanne.. como ya dije es en honor a la soldado x que fallecio..  
  
Lenny: Hijo de Len y Pilika,, Lenny es un diminutibo de Len.. ademas es lo unico que se me ocurrio ^^U  
  
Lin: hija de Pilika y Len.. no se me ocurrio otro nombre ._.U  
  
Bueno eso es todo por ahora.. luego vendran mas personajes :D adios!"  
  
---------------------------- Fin episodio :3 ------------------------------- ---  
  
Termine el 3 episodio *¬* que cute!!! ajajaja XD.. ahy que admitirlo: que estupido el titulo ._. ... me salio muuuy largo el 3 episodio.. asi que lo tuve que cortar ^^U... bueno perdonen si me tarde un pokito ._. esque me paso una desgracia TOT .. tenia listo el 3 y 4 episodio pero se echoa aperder cuando los estaba guardando.. y por una ¡maldita! extraña razon ya no puedo abrir ese documento donde tenia toditos los capitulos TOT... hasta no quise seguir con el fics.. pero los rew y los email se volvieron en mi contra y me obligaron a seguir TOT... al igual que mi primis Horo-Horo.. ¬¬ me las pagaras por sobornarme..pero el me apollo a seguir.. SE LO DEDICO TODITO A HORO-HORO MY PRIMIS ESTE CAPITULO XD (Se llama Angel.. no piensen que es el verdadero Horo :)..!!! no te enojes yap?? ^^U  
  
Pues la ultima escritura (Lo que yo pienso) es una dedicatoria de los shamanes a los shamanes se podria decir.. es como sus pensamientos y sentimiento hacia sus amigos.. lo invete yo u.úU.. y tiene partes bien tontas ^^U.. como el comienzo por ejemplo ._. ... pero me encantan la 2 y 3 estrofa *O* .. y como era muy largo lo corte.. luego pongo la 2º parte ^^U...  
  
Bueno.. gracias a Megumi sagara1 por el REW... cierto? pobre de Len :3 jejejej..... bueno.. pronto saldra silver como me lo pediste ^^U :D  
  
Emi Tachibana: pues tambien gracias de nuevo por ti REW ^^.. y te doi gusto ya que para eso estoy ^^... ._. creo.. -.-... Pues muchas gracias de nuevo!!! Y tratare de seguirle mas rapido ^^U  
  
Nadilius Weasley: Me alegra que a ti tambien te alla gustado ^o^.. pero.. ¿qué casara a Lyserg con Milly??? ._. no se me habia ocurrido.. pero eso aria de Lyserg un "asalta cunas" ¿no crees? ^^U.. bueno.. ya muy tarde para cambiar el Fics :D... ¿Quieres saber que paso con Marco?? Pues te lo dire en alguno de estos capitulos XD.. cuando se me ocurra algo ._. .. pero comparto tu opinión hacia a el asi que sera algo malo :D.. Y bueno.. ya te envie las imágenes.. eran dos email.. me confirmas si te llegaron ¿oka? ^^... y me encantaria agregarte a mi msn... pero como dijo antes.. mi pc esta malo TOT.. Y se me cierra solo el maldito msn ¬¬*.. asi que no sacaria mucho con inscribirte T.T .. pero si quieres podemos intentarlo ^^U .. ¿cómo sabes del MeenexHanna? ¿lo dije? ._. no me acuerdo.. ¿¿o si??.. me dio alsaimer TOT.... bueno.. albidemos ese detalle ^^U... me alegra que te alla gustado..y espero que disfrutes este cap .. que me salio algo fome de nuevo -.-..  
  
Bueno mi computador esta para la cagada (perdonen la expresión ._.).. y no puedo ni revisar mi Email TOT... pero ago lo posible para arreglar la porqueria que tengo de computador -.- .. asi que capas que no alla resivido todos los email... abajo ponfre los que me llegaron,, si no sales en la lista es porque tu email no me llego.. si todavía quieres las imágenes pues pidemelas por medio REW y pon tu email y te las mandare. Si es que puedo ._.  
  
Email resividos y contestados:  
  
Eve Kyoyama, Samara Morgan, Herman Romani, NuNi Tao y Sivia Gonzales.  
  
A cada uno de ellos les envie 2 email con las imágenes.. conviermenme si fue asi!! Por fa ^^ .. pero que no sea por email ya que no me sirve el email.. -.-, si no que por REW  
  
Eve: Bueno.. pues de nada ^^U  
  
Samara: Bueno tambien me alegra que te gustara el fics ^^.. como ya vez lo continue, ajala que te guste este episodio y tambien las imágenes ^^  
  
Hernan: Bueno Biib, no se que mas decir ya que hablamos por email ^^, bueno, ahora tienes el 3 episodio para tu pag ;)  
  
Nuni: Bueno, Tampoco de que decirte a ti, ya que hablamos por msn y email ^^U, bueno ojala que te guste este capitulo.. y ya lei tu fics, que no lo habia leido antes, y me gusto mucho *¬* siguele ¿okis?.. me gusto la parte de "anna cupido" XD.. bueno, bye ^^U  
  
Melisa Tao: Bueno tambien me alegra que te alla gustado ^^ y que te alla echo reir.. y no te preocupes que las descripciones se acabaron ^^U.. aunque este episodio no se si esta de risa T.T .. pero luego mejora ^^U .. bye  
  
Bueno eso es todo por ahora! En el prox capitulo: por fin llegaron len y pilika ^^U.. vamos a ver la casita Usui :D.. una pelea entre los mini shamanes.. ¿quién dijo que se parecian a sus padres? Bueno.. por lo menos Hanna no ._. ... Lyserg y Jeanne llegana a Hokkaido!! ¿lograran encontrar la casa?.. ¿Pilika sera pariente de Ryoga (Ranma ½)? :D.. ¿Qué abran estudiado los shamanes en la universidad?.. ¿qué aran para las fiestas de fin de año? ¿Tamao perdonara algun dia a Horo? ^^U.. ¿Horo terminara de ordenar el patio?? ¿qué diablos estoy escribiendo ._.? eso es todo.. ojala ... T.T  
  
GOOD BYE AND GOOD LUCK!!  
  
Nos vemos y dejen REW plis!! ^o^ 


	4. Hola al reencuentro! 2º

---------------------------- capitulo 4 ------------------------------------ ---  
  
HOLA AL REENCUENTRO 2º  
  
-*O* WAU ESTA CASA ES MEGA SORPRENDENTE!!!!-grito Ryu mientras admiraba la casa de los Usui  
  
-NO TENIAS QUE GRITAR!! ò.ó- lo regaño Anna  
  
-Lo siento Doña Anna T^T  
  
-Es tan grande como la pensión- Comento Hanna mientras miraba hacia arriba..  
  
-Bueno.. es que en mis tiempo libres me gusta rediseñarla, y hacer algunos planos de ampliación -////- -Dijo Tamao  
  
-Valla que te sirvió estudiar Arquitectura en la universidad ^^- Le dijo Yoh...  
  
-Si .. eso creo ^-^  
  
-Si.. ella la diseña.. pero nosotros tenemos que ampliarla T.T- Dijo Horo- Horo  
  
-SIIII ABUSA DE NOSOTROS!!!- Dijeron Conchi y Ponchi en unísono, de la anda aparecieron y se abrazaban dando una trágica escena ¬¬  
  
-ESO NO ES CIERTO.. USTEDES NO HACEN NADA EN TODO EL DIA ò.ó- le grito Tamao a sus espíritus acompañantes..  
  
-Si hacemos algo ¬¬- le dijo Ponchi  
  
-Si .. jejeje.. lo molestamos a el- termino Conchi mientras apuntaba a Horo- Horo  
  
._.u  
  
-YA LÁRGUENSE!!- grito Horo-Horo mientras convertía al par de animaluchos en cubos de hielo..  
  
-TOT AAAAAHHHHH-  
  
-Hicieron llorar a Seyram- dijo Manta..  
  
-malditos animales mantenidos ¬¬- dijo Anna  
  
-Ya Sey.. no llores.. ya se fueron ^^- Le decía Yoh a la pequeña que aun tenia en sus brazos mientras la balanceaba un poco.. Sey de apoco se fue calmando..  
  
-Mejor entremos a la casa.. para que dejen sus maletas y descansen un poco después del viaje ^^- ofreció Tamao  
  
-Siiiiii ^o^-Dijo Hanna  
  
............  
  
Comenzaron a subir las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada de la casa..eran como unos 10 peldaños .. cada 3 había una de mini patio que rodeaba la casa, eran puras plantas y flores.. parecía una pequeña pirámide donde arriba había una gran casa.. demasiada para 4 personas y 4 espíritus.. la casa estaba pintada de blanco.. pero como era con muchos detalles (ventanas, separaciones, flores, escaleras para la muralla, enredaderas entre mas cosas) en las paredes.. se podían distinguir otros colores.. la entrada era muy grande y cubrída por sombra por un espacie de toldo de cemento sobre la puerta.. realmente la casa era muy linda por fuera, con muchos detalles y compleja.. por dentro no era diferente.. habían muchas cosas echas de madera, decoraciones y colores combinados.. se notaba que había mucho trabajo de Tamao en ella.. habían muchas habitaciones.. había un gran comedor con una mesa de más de diez personas y sus sillas.. en otra habitación había otro comedor pero especie japonés.. de esos donde no habían sillas.. ese era el lugar donde ellos comían generalmente.. la cocina era muy grande y se parecían a esas gringas con sus mesas estilo bar.. también habían como tres salas de talleres.. una de Tamao donde pintaba, cosía, leía y demás.. otra de Horo, donde tallaba en madera algunos muebles o snowboards, también meditaba y se relajaba un poco en ella,.. y la otra era de los niños.. la cual era un desastre ._.... habían mas de diez habitaciones... además de 4 baños... una gran sala de estar con una gran televisión.. regalo de Manta de hace tiempo.. también en un mueble se encontraba descansando una Laptop (mini computador).. y habían otras habitaciones donde no entraron.. también había una puerta que llevaba a un enorme invernadero.. además de que algo alejado de la casa hay un Templo donde solían rezar sus antepasados...  
  
-Si que han invertido en esta casa..  
  
-Como nos pagan solo por cuidar la reserva, tenemos mucho tiempo para dedicar a la casa- respondió Tamao  
  
-¿por qué no comemos algo? ^^-ofreció Horo, y todos asintieron y fueron al comedor estilo japonés..  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
-Lo vez? Dije que lo encontraríamos ^o^  
  
-Si .. después de tres horas, además que pasamos por aquí como cinco veces ¬¬  
  
-Te puedes callar ¬¬ te has estado quejando todo el maldito día  
  
-por que será u.ú  
  
-Toquen el maldito timbre de una vez ¬¬  
  
-Como que "maldito" que grosero eres Lenny ¬¬  
  
-Salí a mi padre  
  
-Claro.. échenme toda la culpa a mi ò.ó  
  
Luego de estar divagando por unas horas.. lograron encontrar la aclamada reserva forestal... La reserva estaba resguardada por enorme murallas de cemento, las cuales no se veía ni su comienzo ni su fin.... la entrada estaba sellada por una enorme puerta de rejas, a los lados habían unas estatuas de unos animales extraños.. un mapache y un zorro.. (las estatuas de Conchi y Ponchi, no se parecen a ellos pero es donde ellos descansan, aparecen en la serie).. habían unos enormes escalones que llevaban a la entrada.. y había un timbre.. de esos que los tocas y puedes hablar a través de ellos con los que están a dentro de la casa (siiiiii no se me el nombre.. T.T.. y que? ¬¬)..  
  
-Tembe!! ^.^  
  
-Si Lin.. timbre.. ¿quieres tocarlo? ^^  
  
-Dari!! ^^  
  
-¿que dijo?- pregunto Len  
  
-Da igual.. tómalo como un "si"- le dijo Lenny  
  
Pilika acerco a Lin quien estaba en sus brazos, al timbre.. cuando lo iba a tocar Len la detuvo sujetándole la mano  
  
-¿Qué pasa, amor?  
  
-Como odio que me digas "amor" ¬¬...  
  
-Como sea lindo.. ¿que ocurre?  
  
-¿Lindo? ò.ó  
  
-Di de una vez que ocurre ò.ó  
  
-¿No lo sientes?-contesto Len mientras fijaba sus ojos dorados el la reserva..  
  
-¿Sentir que?  
  
-Una presencia.. esta algo lejos... aun así no me agrada  
  
-Y que esperamos para entrar *-*  
  
-Ya cálmate Lenny ¬¬  
  
-Ya olvídenlo.. toquen el timbre de una vez...  
  
-¿Que son esos?-pregunto Lenny quien indicaba unas extrañas sombras sobre la reja de entrada  
  
-Son espíritus guardianes.. si puedes, los invocas para cuidar un lugar especial, deben estar cuidando la reserva, y de seguro que los pusieron Tamao o Horo-Horo.. -contesto Pilika  
  
-¿Espíritus guardianes?  
  
-Si.. el problema que si le pierdes interés a lo que están cuidando ellos desaparecen también.. además los pueden ver cualquier persona..  
  
-Gádidos!! n___n  
  
-No son gatitos.. son espíritus  
  
Los espíritus estaban cómodamente sentados sobre las murallas de la reserva, eran como unos cinco y tenían aspecto de gato, solo que eran negros con enormes ojos rojos, y uno pequeño en la frente, su cuerpo era delgado al igual que sus colas, y sus orejas parecían cuernos..  
  
-No nos dejaran entrar u.ú  
  
-Mas les vales que si.. -dijo Lenny quien sacaba su enorme lanza (la que era de Len) y la ponía en posición de ataque- YA LÁRGUENSE DE AQUÍ O SI NO LOS ARE FILETE ò__ó  
  
-Como si le fueran a hacer caso a un niño insolente como tu  
  
Otro de esos espíritus apareció y miro a los demás que estaban allí.. de inmediato se retiraron, la puerta de abrió lenta y ruidosamente, aunque nadie la había abierto  
  
-¿ah? O.o ¿qué paso?  
  
-Poder de convencimiento.. ¬¬  
  
-Ya cállate.. entremos de una vez ¬¬...  
  
Había un camino de tierra muy amplio, Horo-Horo les había dicho que si lo seguían encontrarían la cabaña.. era como una hora de viaje.. que a Len le parecieron días ^^U..  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
En las afueras de Hokkaido, una camioneta azul divagaba por el lugar.. Su destino era claro.. pero el camino no.. así que los dos sujetos que estaban dentro de ella tenían mucho tiempo para recorrer Hokkaido..  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
Ya había pasado una hora de que los Usui, Asakura y Tao se habían encontrado.. el reencuentro los puso muy contentos a todos, mas de un abrazo y una discusión de formo.. como era común en este grupo de shamanes.. especialmente por parte de Len que le alegaba a Horo que dio mal las indicaciones sobre donde estaba la reserva.. Tamao y Pilika estaban muy contentas hablando entre si.. o como decían los demás "poniéndose al día".. Ryu estaba feliz esperando a "su" Lyserg.. y los demás esperaban la paliza que le daría Jeanne cuando abrazara "su" Liserg... Anna, Yoh y Manta conversaban con Horo y planeaban las fiestas (año nuevo y navidad.. si se que estoy atrasada ¬¬ ¿y que?)..  
  
-Qué tal si la celebramos afuera con un asado o algo así.. luego hacemos fuegos artificiales..-propuso Horo-Horo a los tres chicos que lo escuchaban..  
  
-A mi me gusta la idea.. pero eso seria mas apropiado para el año nuevo que para navidad..- dijo Anna  
  
-Eso es cierto.. yo digo que si- dijo Manta  
  
-Esta bien.. eso es lo que aremos en año nuevo ^^- termino Yoh  
  
-jeje eso fue rápido-Manta..(me aburrí de escribir "dijo" ¬¬)  
  
-¿Y navidad?- pregunto Yoh  
  
-Pues que uno de ustedes si disfrace como el loco de la barba y entregue los regalos- dijo Anna  
  
-Todos los años yo debo ser Santa Claus T^T- Se quejo Yoh ^^U  
  
-No.. mejor que tu no.. deberíamos usar demasiado relleno :D- Dijo Horo- Horo  
  
-jijijiji- se río Manta..  
  
-Que Manta sea un duende *-* - dijo Yoh  
  
-¿A? ¿qué? ._. ... otra vez no TOT  
  
-Esta decidido.. Manta será el duende ¬___¬- Ordeno anna  
  
-T.T  
  
-¿¿¿¿Y viste el episodio donde Maria lo golpeo????  
  
-Pues claro que si Pilika.. para mi ese fue el mejor *¬*  
  
-Debió golpearlo hace tiempo, pienso yo u.ú  
  
-Si.. también lo creo.. pero cuando falleció Juan me puse a llorar T.T- Comento Tamao  
  
-¿¿CIERTO QUE SI??? estuvo de pena TOT  
  
-Otra vez esa estúpida novela ¬¬.. me tiene arto- Dijo Len  
  
-Y cuando se divorciaron T-T ¡¡QUE TRAGEDIA!!.. Nunca debió casarse con el- Dijo Ryu mientras se sonaba la nariz en un pañuelo ._.  
  
-Es cierto TOT- Le siguió Pilika  
  
-Que pena T.T- comento Tamao  
  
-¿Tu también Ryu? ._.- dijo Manta  
  
-Pues claro.. la novela "La que la pollita se llevo" esta de moda *¬*  
  
-._. ¿la que la pollita se llevo?- dijo Horo  
  
-Annita también la ve T.T-  
  
-Yoh cállate ¬¬  
  
-¿es cierto eso? ._.  
  
-Pues claro.. esta de moda ¿o no? ¬¬- Respondió Anna  
  
-Todos ustedes son una victima de la televisión ¬.¬- dijo Len  
  
-¡es cierto! no deberían ver Tv.. daña el cerebro y los hace obsesionarse con programas de novelas ¬¬  
  
-Y con el anime o las caricaturas..  
  
-Ese es el peor.. te daña el cerebro y te hace alucinar y cantar sus canciones todo el día  
  
-ni que fuera Barney ._.  
  
-Pero aun así hace daño ò.ó  
  
-Si.. Chicos no vean anime en casa ^^  
  
._.  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
Mientras tanto.. los chiquilines.. es decir los nuevos mini-shamanes.. (se nota que el café me hizo mal ._. ando escribiendo puras tarugadas TOT.. ò.ó este es un fics serio.. u.ú ejem..) Como decía... mientras nuestros Héroes conversaban sobre sus asuntos.. (a ellos también les hizo mal el café ._. ... por algo es que los japoneses solo toman su amado té ^^)... mientras los pequeños jugaban a no se que se yo... ._. .. los espíritus acompañantes de ellos y de sus padres los vigilaban para evitar los intentos de asesinato de Lenny, las ganas de tirarse del precipicio de Horu y las ideas piromaniacas, perversas, sádicas y satánicas de Hanna ^^... (¿qué opinan? Debo dejar de tomar café antes de escribir un fics? ^^U.. pues hasta mis padres me dicen que si TOT.. con razón me tienen prohibido tomar café ^^... AAHH O.o me salí del tema... )  
  
-¿por qué no? Que sea una chiquita ^^, solo para practicar.. ^^  
  
-No  
  
-Pero si solo es para jugar un rato TOT  
  
-Que no ¬¬ , Hanna déjame en paz ¿quieres?  
  
-Pero que amargado te has vuelto Horu ¬¬  
  
- ò.ó Amargada tu madre ¬¬ y si quieres combatir.. pues hazlo con Lenny  
  
-A mi no me metas Usui ¬¬ que ahora estoy ocupado y no voy a andar jugando con niños como ustedes u.ú- les dijo Lenny mientras Levantaba a Lin ya que se había caído  
  
-Hay si ¬¬ como no- le respondió Horu, con un tono de sarcasmo en su respuesta  
  
-Me dueye TOT- lloro Lin a su hermano ._.  
  
-Vete a jugar con tus animalitos que estoy ocupado ¬¬- dijo Lenny  
  
-Si claro..- contesto Horu.. enfadado por el comentario anterior  
  
-Que insinúan- Lenny se levanto y puso su lanza en posición de ataque  
  
-Yo nada ^^- dijo Hanna  
  
-"Hay Lenny, amor que responsable eres al cuidar a tu amadita Hermanita *¬*, cuando termines te daré un beshito como te lo mereces, amor *3*..."- Dijo Horu con un claro tono sarcástico, poniendo se en una posee femenina y tirandole besitos a Lenny..  
  
-Horu ya basta ._. - Le advirtió Hanna, ya es sabido por los tres que Lenny tiene mal carácter y poca paciencia..  
  
-QUE TE PASA?? QUIERES PELEAR??!!! ò.ó- le advirtió Lenny  
  
-No claro que no Lentito ^^- le contesto Horu  
  
-¬¬* mmm  
  
-Yo si!!!!!! ^O^- Dijo Hanna dando saltitos de felicidad  
  
-No te metas!! ò.ó- les dijeron Horu y Lenny al mismo tiempo  
  
-T.T... bueno.. me da igual.. además ustedes no son nada contra mi ^^  
  
-Un Tao es superior a todos los Asakuras juntos ¬¬ (si claro ^-^)  
  
-Siiii claro... tu solo me sirves de niñera- le contesto Hanna.. y esta vez su insulto dio resultado...  
  
-ESTA BIEN!!! QUIERES QUE TE LO PRUEBE?? PAGARAS CON SANGRE TUS INSULTOS HACIA MI DISNATIA!!!- dijo Lenny dispuesto a atacar  
  
-Vamos a verlo.. niñera :D  
  
-BASON!!!  
  
-AMIDAMARU!!!  
  
-"Ya empezaron de nuevo u.ú, todos los años hacen lo mismo y se comportan igual... hombres tenían que ser"- Pensó Seyram mientras se alejaba a una distancia prudente de los chicos, junto con Lin que la llevaba en sus brazos..  
  
-Nyu!! :3 mocha!!.....- dijo Lin ._.  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
-Es azul.. no espera.. es celeste creo... ¡Si es celeste con negro! ^o^  
  
-El mío es Rosado pálido con pétalos de sakura mas oscuras ^^  
  
-Pues el mío es negro con rojo, el mejor y mas fino que había en Tokio u.ú- dijo Anna dándose aire de supeoridad..  
  
-Y el mas caro T.T  
  
-Cállate Yoh ¬.¬  
  
-No creen que exageran un "poquito".. son solo vestidos raros ¬¬- decía Tokagueroh mientras aparecía al lado de su shaman (si, también existe Tokagueroh aquí ^o^)  
  
-No son vestidos raros, Tokagueroh.. son Kimonos- le dijo Manta  
  
-Pero aun así exageran -.- - dijo Horo-Horo  
  
-No exageramos ¬¬ .. no son simples kimonos, estos serán los que usaremos para navidad y el año nuevo- le contesto Pilika a su hermano  
  
-¿y..?- contesto mostrando desinterés.. como respuesta Pilika le dio un zape..  
  
-Que desconsiderado ò.ó  
  
-Huuu -3- .. no tenias para que pegarme.. además odio la navidad ¬¬..  
  
-Si.. nos deja con los bolsillos vacíos T.T  
  
-Se aprovechan T.T  
  
-Que pena ¬¬- dijo Len mientras se terminaba su vaso de leche.. en eso no a cambiado en nada ¬¬  
  
-Claro.. como tu estas bañado en dinero ¬¬ - le dijo Horo-Horo  
  
-Pues así es la vida, cuñadito  
  
-PERO QUE DESCONSIDERADO ERES LEN TAO!!-le grito Pilika  
  
-Pero pilika.. ._.  
  
-YA SE!! TODOS LOS GASTOS DE LOS REGALOS DE NAVIDAD Y LA FIESTA DE AÑO NUEVO.. CORREN OFICIALMENTE POR LA FAMILIA TAO!!! :D- dijo Pilika mientras se paraba y ponía un pie en la mesa estilo "salvadora" XD  
  
-SSSSIIIIIIII ¡!!!!!! - Gritaron todos.. para que decir que les gusto la idea .. ^^  
  
-Pero... ._. - Len aun choqueado  
  
-Pero que amable eres Cuñis.. me alegra que seas de la familia n__n - le dijo Horo  
  
-Nos has quitado un peso de encima T.T- dijo Yoh con cascaditas en los ojos y daba leves palmetazos en el hombro de Len  
  
-Muchas gracias Len ^o^- dijo Ryu mientras lo abrazaba  
  
- Que largas serán estas vacaciones -.- ... Ryu... me estas asfixiando +.+- dijo Len..  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
Mientras tanto.. En el bosque.. una silueta encapuchada se acercaba a una pequeña casita, parecía ser un monumento donde los espíritus malignos podían descansar, o eran encerrados hay contra su voluntad, esta estaba forrada en muchos pergaminos, ya estaban todos amarrillos, ya que su tiempo allí había sido muy prolongado..  
  
La silueta se acerco a la pequeña construcción.. la cual no le llegaba al nivel del cuello.. se acerco.. y trato de tomar los pergaminos.. al intentarlo recibió una pequeña corriente de electricidad que lo obligo a alejarse un poco.. lo medito un poco, luego saco un pergamino que estaba enrollado, comenzó a leerlo.. al parecer era un hechizo o un conjuro.. la casita comenzó a temblar.. cada vez mas violentamente.. hasta que los pergaminos se cayeron y se abrieron las puertas del pequeño monumento.. de ellas salió un objeto con forma de un plato de greda.. este callo al suelo.. tenia un pergamino en el..  
  
La silueta se acerco y lo observo detenidamente.. tenia dos pequeños ojos pintados que estaba cerrados, una nariz de una mujer y una pequeña y fina boca con sus labios cerrados... era una mascara antigua de color blanca, era de greda y estaba inmóvil.. de seguro era por el pergamino que tenia en la frente..  
  
La silueta se acerco mas todavía y retiro el pergamino como si fuera un trozo de papel.. la mascara abrió los ojos abruptamente... la silueta había desaparecido....  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
-Amo Hanna.. no debería pelear ahora, la que Doña Anna se va a enfadar si lo descubre peleándose con el Amo Lenny- comento amidamaru en versión chivi a Hanna..  
  
-Que diferencia hay ¬¬ siempre me castiga sin importar lo que haga..  
  
-Señorito usted tampoco debería pelear ^O^  
  
-Cállate Bason!! No te entrometas en mis asuntos!  
  
-jejeje.. si "señorito" no debería pelear.. se podría romper una uña jajaja..- le dijo su "primito" en tono sarcástico mientras trataba de aguantarse la risa..  
  
-PORQUE SIEMPRE ME FASTIDIAS!!!  
  
-........ ¿"tradición"? ._.  
  
-YA BASTA!!! SUFRIRAS EL FILO DE MI CUCHILLA!! NIÑO GREENPEACE!!- dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque  
  
- ._. ,, O.o ,, O__ó ,, ¡¡¿¿ ò.ó COMO QUE NIÑO GREENPEACE??!!  
  
-Lo que escuchaste.. ven y demuestra de lo que eres capas primito- le dijo Lenny mas calmado, mientras apuntaba su lanza..  
  
-OYE NO SE VALE IBAS A PELEAR CONMIGO LO RECUERDAS??!!- le reclamo Hanna  
  
-CALLATE!- le dijo Lenny  
  
-TOT no es justo..  
  
-BASON!! POSESIÓN DE OBJETOS!!, POSESIONA LA LANZA!!  
  
-¿estabas hablando en serio? No es para tanto ._. - Dijo Horu  
  
-SI LO ES! PREPARATE!  
  
Lenny se tomaba en serio los combates.. sin avisar ataco a Horu quien no había hecho la posesión de objetos aun, cuando se dio cuanta lo esquivo apenas.. no tenia el Ikpasui.. lo tenia Horo-Horo.. entonces vio la tabla de nieve de Horo y fue a buscarla..  
  
-No corras!! No dejare que te escapes esta vez!  
  
-Espérate..!! que necesito un arma- tomo la tabla de snowboard y dio un gran salto invocó la posesión de objetos- KOLORO POSESIÓN DE OBJETOS!!....  
  
Sin embargo no paso nada.. callo duramente en el suelo después del gran salto..  
  
-+.+ ... ¿qué paso con Koloro?... es cierto lo tiene mi padre! .. T.T y ahora que ago?  
  
-Me das vergüenza!! No puedo creer que seas mi pariente... Hasta tu espíritu acompañante te dejo!- dijo y volvió a atacar a Horu con su lanza..  
  
-jijijiji ^o^- apareció Liri-Lara al lado de Horu, mientras se reía con su vocecita aguda y se tapaba la boca con sus dos manitas.. seyram la había enviado a ayudar a Horu  
  
-Liri-Lara? ._. ... Gracias Seyram TOT.. ò.ó Ahora puedo pelear.. - se levanto y volvió a invocar la posesión de objetos luego de un gran salto.. esquivando el ataque de Lenny nuevamente  
  
-LIRI-LARA POSESIÓN DE OBJETOS!! POSESIONA LA SNOWBOARD!!  
  
-T.T No se vale yo quería pelear- decía hanna con cascaditas en los ojos..  
  
-ATAQUE DE LA CUCHILLA DORADA!- Lenny dio un salto y se dispuso a atacar a Horu con el ataque que siempre utilizaba su padre..  
  
-Pared de hielo!! - Horu detuvo el ataque haciendo que una pared de hielo saliera del suelo y lo defendiera.. aunque Lenny la rompió fácilmente..  
  
-Eso es todo??.. con eso no podrás ganarme!  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
Mientras tanto, dentro de la casa, todos conversaban animadamente, hasta que escucharon unos gritos afuera, y el sonido de algo rompiéndose (la pared de hielo).. todos se pararon.. y fueron a ver lo que sucedía.. al salir vieron abajo (ya dije que la casa esta sobre el nivel del suelo) y encontraron a los Lenny y Horu batallando, a Hanna sentado estilo indio con cascaditas en los ojos observando la pelea.. mientras Seyram y Lin jugaban tranquilamente alejadas de ellos ^^U  
  
-De nuevo están peleando u.ú.. le dije a Lenny que no peleara ò.ó- dijo Pilika  
  
-Déjalos.. se pone interesante- dijo Len  
  
-¿¿cómo que "se pone interesante"?? Tu sabes que estos dos son capaces de matarse- dijo algo asustado Manta  
  
-Horu a entrenado mucho este año.. quiero ver como a mejorado mientras pelea con otro shaman- dijo Horo-Horo mientras observaba a los otros dos peleando  
  
-Dejen que se peleen.. eso demuestra su clara amistad ^^- dijo Yoh con su sonrisa común  
  
-Me recuerda a Horo-Horo y Len cuando eran niños ^^- comento Manta  
  
-Si.. son la viva imagen de sus padres ^^- dijo Tamao  
  
-Si jiji ^.^  
  
-Que hermoso T.T.. como los viejos tiempos- Dijo Ryu mientras se sonaba la nariz ._.  
  
-YA CÁLLENSE!!! ò.ó - gritaron Len y Horo al mismo tiempo ^^U  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
-¡¡¡Golden Chinese Zanmai!!!-  
  
-¡¡¡Kau Kau Furi Wan Ke!!!  
  
Lenny volvió a dar un salto y se dispuso a atacar directamente a Horu, este al darse cuenta contraataco con uno de los ataques que usaba su padre antes.. Cuando los dos ataques chocaron se extendió una ola de tierra y hojas, y así destrozando nuevamente al pobre jardín ._.  
  
La ola de polvo estorbo la vista al publico que observaba la batalla.. pero los dos pequeños guerreros seguían peleando..  
  
-¡¡Marea de Hielo!!- por primera vez en la batalla, un ataque daño al contrincante.. Lenny callo pero inmediatamente se volvió a levantar.. la ola de polvo se dispersaba de apoco..  
  
-¡¡¡JA..¿¿eso es todo lo que tien....- Lenny fue interrumpido por otro ataque de Horu, nuevamente callo al suelo  
  
-Mejor calla y pelea... ¡¡Pico de Hielo!!- Horu se dispuso a atacar nuevamente, con el ataque Pico de Hielo volvió a dar un gran salto junto con la tabla, de la cual le sobresalía una enorme punta de Hielo.. iba directamente hacia Lenny..  
  
-Al pequeño Horu le esta yendo muy bien- dijo Yoh mientras observaba la pelea con los demás..  
  
-Capas.. pero Lenny tiene mas poder que el.. aunque con esos ataques ya deben estar con el mismo poder espiritual..-dijo seriamente Anna  
  
-Pero si ambos siguen desperdiciando su poder espiritual de seguro perderán los dos- dijo Horo-Horo  
  
-Bason Puño Dorado!!!- Lenny testarudamente se levanto nuevamente, apuntando su lanza.. de ella apareció la figura de Bason, quien se disponía a contraatacar con su puño dorado...  
  
-Si el ataque de Bason es mas fuerte que el pico de hielo de Horu de seguro romperá la tabla y Horu perderá la posesión de objetos..-Dijo Ryu  
  
-Pero si la posesión de Lenny es mas débil de seguro el ataque de Horu pasara de largo y le dará a Lenny directamente.. - termino Manta  
  
-Todo depende de la fuerza ahora.. como una pelea de dos simples humanos...- dijo Anna sin despegar los ojos de los dos niños  
  
Ahora todo se reducía a dos ataques.. estaba en juego el orgullo.. nada importante pero para ellos dos si lo era..  
  
Horu iba cayendo en picada (inclinada) junto con su pico de hielo y Lenny se estaba preparando para envestirlo antes de que cayera el suelo con su puño dorado....solo unos metros los separaba.. ¿quién ganaría? .. quién tuviera la fuerza suficiente para destrozar el ataque y arma del otro... (hagan sus apuestas ^o^ jejeje)  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
Mientras tanto.. en el bosque muy cerca de la residencia Usui, dos ojos negros, en medio de la oscuridad de unos arbustos miraba atentamente la pelea de los dos shamanes.. hace mucho rato que estaba allí, pero ninguno de los chicos se había percatado de su presencia.. bueno, eso es lo que el creía..  
  
Mientras los chicos hacían su ultimo movimiento susurro:  
  
-Así que estos son los herederos de las almas de los shamanes que vencieron al gran Hao..ojala que tengan la fuerza suficiente para permanecer en este mundo- El sujeto medito un poco y continuo:- hasta el día que la estrella vuelva a hacer su llamado.. invocando a los nuevos shamanes.. para que la guerra por el rey vuelva a iniciarse..  
  
-------------------------- Fin capitulo 4 ---------------------------------- ----  
  
Terminao el 4 capitulo ^^... lo termine rapido esta vez ^.^.. ¿quién creen que gane? LENNY V/S HORU!! Agan sus apuestas!!! Quien adivine el desenlace de esta pelea pues... no se me ocurre que dar de premio ._. ... bueno ustedes elijen jejeje.. por si acaso ya tengo listo el 5 episodio, asi que no crean que lo inventare después de la apuesta XD... buenos ahora los REW... resivi pokitos T.T ... k malos son ¬¬ no les cuesta nada.. TOT... buenos da igual...  
  
Emi tachibana: jajaja,, cierto pobre Len.. parece que se me pasa la mano con el ^^U... ¿debo dejarlo de hacer sufrir? Pues ustedes decidan ^-^... Gracias por tu REW, y pue lamento dejarte con dudas ^^U... nop, en realidad esa es la gracias :D jujajajaj.. k mala ^^U buenos, ya viste.. llegaron por fin.. ahora a ver si llegan lo Diethel jejeje... nuevamente gracias por el REW y espero que te guste este episodio!! ^^  
  
Tsukasa Li: Me alegra que te alla gustado *-*... T.T tabien se que la embarre con tanto explicación.. ya varios me dijieron que les merio :D.. mejor aun.. SUFRAN!! Juajajaj.. nop, es bromis ^^U.. ando diciendo puras tonteras... ¿se nota ._.? TOT... no mas café u.ú ...bueno ya lei tu Fics y te deje un REW... pues a mi me gustu *-* ... pero algunos tarugos no reconocen los buenos fics ¬¬.. aunque es comun k no nos valla bien con los primeros Fics -.-U... ojala que te alla gustado este capitulo y que tu compu se mejore pronto tambien TOT..  
  
Lain: Bueno tu me enviaste un Email ^^.. perdona que todavía no te puedo enviar las imágenes TOT que cuando te las iva a enviar el hotmail se echo a aperder ¬¬ .. TOT SALADA TOT... bueno gracias por tu email, y te respondere cuando envie las imágenes, k sera pronto ^^U... ¿cómo que no se puede enviar REW? ._. TOT eso es lo unico que me faltaba TOT... siempre me pasan desgracias TOT.. soy la chica mas desafortunada de mundo!!! Jajajaj que exagerada.. ya me parezco a Doremi ^^U.. bueno ojala que te guste este episodio y gracias por todo ^^..  
  
Okis eso es todo... nos vemos en el prox capitulo...  
  
¿Quién ganara la batalla?. ¿quién era el tarado de los arbustos???.. ni yo lo se jejje.. es broma ^^U... ¿lograran llegar todos a la cabaña usui? .. ¿qué secretos oculta el bosque?.. ¿cuándo se me pasara el efecto del café T.T?¿qué hace una mascara en el medio del bosque ¬¬? ¿quién era el de al silueta.? ((atención: en tipo que libero al demonio y el de los arbustos NO son el mismo sujeto)) ¿En que terminara la novela "lo que la pollita se llevo" XD? ¿Quiénes estaban en la camioneta azul? ._. ¿Len le aprara los carros a Pilika? Claro que NOOOO :D jejej .. ya me aburri de escribir preguntas tontas ¬¬  
  
En prox capitulo veremos como los diethel se las ingenian para llegar a la reserva ^^U... veremos el desenlace de la pelea!... malos presentimientos rodean a los chicos.. la mascara ataca!! ._. ... Horo se va de la casa ¿volvera? -____-.. Lyserg le hace la vida imposible a un taxista ._. .. el lado oscuro de lyserg!!! :D..  
  
ADIOS!!!! CUÍDENSE Y MENDEN REW QUE NO LES CUESTA NADA TOT  
  
GOOD BYE AND GOOD LUCK!!!!  
  
Y a los que les va mal con sus fics... NO se rindan!!! Que si se puede y nada es facil en esta vida -___-.... 


	5. El Fin y El Comienzo de nuevas Batallas

----------------------------Capitulo 5 ------------------------------------- ---  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
-¡¡Pico de Hielo!!- Horu se dispuso a atacar nuevamente, con el ataque Pico de Hielo volvió a dar un gran salto junto con la tabla, de la cual le sobresalía una enorme punta de Hielo.. iba directamente hacia Lenny..  
  
-Bason Puño Dorado!!!- Lenny testarudamente se levanto nuevamente, apuntando su lanza.. de ella apareció la figura de Bason, quien se disponía a contraatacar con su puño dorado...  
  
Horu iba cayendo en picada (inclinada) junto con su pico de hielo y Lenny se estaba preparando para envestirlo antes de que cayera el suelo con su puño dorado....solo unos metros los separaba.. ¿quién ganaría? .. quién tuviera la fuerza suficiente para destrozar el ataque y arma del otro...  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -¤  
  
EL FIN Y COMIENZO DE NUEVAS BATALLAS  
  
Horu y Lenny estaba a punto de chocar sus ataques, solo unos centímetro los separaba..  
  
-MAREA DE HIELO!!!  
  
Del suelo salieron unos enormes y gruesos picos de hielo.. formando una especia de pared parecida a la de Horu excepto que esta no se rompió.. ambos shamanes no lo vinieron venir por lo tanto atacaron la pared de hielo hecho de docenas de picos sobresaliendo del suelo, sin darse cuenta.. el pico de hielo de Horu se partió en mil pedazos y de la sorpresa casi se cae de la tabla.. de giro un poco y choco directamente con la pared de hielo.. cayendo semi-inconsciente y con ojos de espirales sobre el suelo ^^U... en cuanto a Lenny ataco la pared también por accidente.. el golpe también lo pudo recibir el.. hasta se le doblo en mango de la lanza y de la sorpresa perdió la posesión.. pero no tuvo tiempo para detenerse y choco con la pared al igual que Horu y callo lejos con los ojitos en espiral ^^u  
  
-jijiji ^^U eso fue algo precipitado- comento Yoh  
  
-Lastima que no tenia la cámara XD.. –dijo pilika ._.  
  
-Horo-Horo por que hiciste eso ._. –le pregunto Tamao a Horo, quien tenia el ikpasui en mano y a su costado estaba Koloro  
  
-No importa quien hubiera ganado.. de seguro que hubiera salido lastimado el que perdía.. además no quería que Horu me rompiera la tabla de nieve.. u.ú- Comento Horo (a el que aun no capta.. Horo-Horo hizo la marea de hielo para detener sus ataques)- además.. así ninguno de los dos destruyo el orgullo del otro..  
  
-Aunque.. eso debió doler- comento manta... observando a los dos shamanes en el suelo semi-inconscientes ^^U  
  
-A pesar de recibir ambos ataques por lado y lado, la pared ni se triso.. cuando éramos mas pequeños esa pared no era tan resistente.. se nota que a mejorado Horo, me gustaría combatir con el de nuevo ^^ y probar cuanto e mejorado yo también- Dijo Yoh en un susurro que nadie pudo escuchar.. y al parecer Len estaba pensando en lo mismo..  
  
-Claro que no! .. tu no pelearas hasta que termines con tu entrenamiento correctamente.. has vagado tanto que tendré que aumentar tu entrenamiento de mañana ¬¬- dijo Anna mientras tomaba de la oreja a Yoh (se le olvida quien es el hijo y el esposo aquí, parece ¬¬).. bueno.. Yoh no es muy bueno susurrando ^^U..  
  
-jijiji lo siento Annita ^.^U  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
Una hora después del suceso.. ya conmoción del momento ya había pasado y todos almorzaban tranquilamente en la casa.. aunque Horu y Lenny se mandaban miradas asesinas de vez en cuando.. y Hanna aun estaba triste ya que el no pudo pelear..  
  
-Que rico esta el almuerzo!! ^o^ - dijo alegremente Pilika mientras se servia un poco mas..  
  
-Pues claro.. todo sabe mejor poniéndole mantequilla!! :D  
  
-Le pusiste Mantequilla a la ensalada?? ._. – pregunto Manta a Horo  
  
-Pero que tarugo ¬¬ .. claro que si ^^  
  
._.  
  
-¿por qué esas caras? La comida esta deliciosa..- decía Anna mientras comía su almuerzo  
  
-Lo ven? a Anna siempre le gusta lo que yo cocino ^o^- dijo Horo  
  
-La comida debe ser realmente deliciosa como para que Doña Anna la apruebe *¬* - dijo Ryu.. y comenzó a devorar lo que tenia en el plato..  
  
^^U..  
  
-No me gustan las verduras..- se quejo Hanna..  
  
-Te las comes igual- le dijo Anna  
  
-recuerda que los niños que no comen toda su comida los castigan en el infierno ¬.¬ - le dijo Horo que estaba al lado de el..  
  
-No me quiero ir al infierno TT.TT- dijo Hanna (se me hace conocida esta escena :D)  
  
En ese momento una sombra entro por la ventana de la cocina, se deslizo por el suelo, paso por el pasillo y llego al comedor donde todos comían... siguió deslizándose por el suelo pasando por debajo de la mesa.. y se subió por una silla llegando al hombro de su ocupante..  
  
Seyram mientras se cubrió la cara con las manos.. y se escondió debajo de la mesa  
  
-Seyram tranquila hija... son los espíritus de la puerta no te aran nada ^^U- trato de tranquilizarla, Tamao, pero ella no salió de debajo de la mesa y gruño en una seña de que igual no saldría..— uf.. u.ú  
  
-¿Qué es esa cosa?- pregunto Yoh mientras apuntaba al espíritu en forma de gato que estaba sobre el hombro de Horo-Horo..  
  
-Es uno de los espíritus guardianes de la reserva.. viene a avisar algo..  
  
-Si.. nosotros nos encontramos con el cuando llegamos.. pero de repente desaparecieron..-dijo Pilika mientras veía al espíritu detenidamente.. este se lamía tranquilamente la pata mientras se sentaba sobre el hombro de Horokeu (¬¬ que buen guardián)  
  
-Si, ellos nos avisaron de su llegada- dijo Tamao- y les dijimos que los dejaran entrar..  
  
-¿Solo avisan?- pregunto Manta  
  
-Si, su trabajo es vigilar y avisar de algo extraño.. no atacan ni nada así, son inofensivos..- contesto Horu, mientras acariciaba al espíritu que estaba sobre su padre  
  
-Entonces no se alejaron porque Lenny los insulto- dijo pensativo Len  
  
-Carajo ¬¬- dijo Lenny..- ni estas porquerías me respetan..  
  
-No seas insolente!!- dijo Pilika mientras le lanzaba un tenedor a su hijo ._.  
  
-.. +.+ ahú..  
  
-^^U jijiji.. y bien ¿qué vienen a avisar?  
  
-Espera...- Dijo Horo.. luego le susurro algo al espíritu en Ainu..El espíritu como respuesta comenzó a susurrar algo, no tenia boca pero se podía captar que era el quien emitía el ruido.. el susurro era como la voz de una mujer que inspiraba algo de miedo y no podían entender nada de lo que decía.. era como las voces raras que salen susurrando en las películas de terror... movía lentamente la cabeza.. dejando un aura negra donde había estado.. con razón le daba miedo a Seyram, habia pensó la mayoría.. pero Horo-Horo escuchaba atentamente a la criatura que estaba en su hombro..  
  
El silencio rodeo la sala.. todos estaban sorprendidos por esa cosa que había interrumpido el tranquilo almuerzo.. cuando termino de "hablar" todos miraron atentamente a Horo-Horo esperando que traducirá lo que había dicho... este tenia su semblante serio y se levanto repentinamente de su silla..  
  
-Disculpen, me debo retirar, regresare al anochecer.. si llegan los demás discúlpenme de mi parte...- dicho eso se alejo de la mesa mientras llamaba a Koloro...mientras el espíritu guardián se desvanecía lentamente..  
  
Tamao también se levanto y pregunto a su compañero de cuarto que sucedía..  
  
-Nada nuevo Tamao... lo de siempre.. tu sabes ^^... iré a buscar una tabla nueva al taller y me iré... adiós a todos y disfruten la cena..  
  
Y así se retiro.. luego se escucho la puerta de la entrada cerrarse duramente.. Tamao se sentó en su silla, cerro los ojos y dio un gran suspiro.. en ese momento Seyram salió de su "escondite" y se volvió a sentar en su puesto..  
  
-¿Tamao?..¿que sucede? ¿Porque mi hermano se fue sin explicar nada?- pregunto Pilika..  
  
-No se preocupen.. no es nada grave.. es solo que últimamente han llegado cazadores a matar los animales de la reserva.. pero como es tan grande no sabemos exactamente por donde entran.. y como estamos en una isla (Hokkaido) es probable que entren por la playa de la reserva.. y no podemos hacer mucho para evitarlo .... Pero Horo-Horo siempre se encarga de ellos ^^  
  
-Ya veo.. pero ese es su trabajo así que no le quedo otra que irse..- dijo Yoh  
  
-Si.. bueno sigamos.. el volverá pronto ^^- comento Tamao  
  
-¿Pero no es un poco peligroso? Bueno, es decir.. ellos tienen armas y Horo va desarmado.. además deben ser mas de uno- pregunto manta algo preocupado  
  
-Eso no importa.. un shaman no debería tener el descaro de tenerle miedo a las armas de metal de los humanos.. el tiene el poder de la naturaleza y de los espíritus de su lado- dijo seriamente Anna y siguió comiendo.. los demás no dijeron nada y prosiguieron con su comida..  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ¤  
  
El día era precioso.. el sol iluminaba con todo su esplendor.. era de esos días calurosos muy poco comunes en Hokkaido.. era una clara señal de que el verano había llegado para quedarse por un buen tiempo..  
  
Luego de la cena fueron a la mesa del gran jardín sin limites de rejas.. donde tomaron té y siguieron conversando tranquilamente (que nunca paran de comer ¬¬).. los chicos volvieron a jugar .. y con mas de una pelea entre los pequeños Tao, Usui y Asakura .. mientras tanto las pequeñas Seyram y Lin jugaban con tierra tranquilamente.. ignorando las acciones de sus testarudos hermanos..  
  
Ya eran las 5:45 pm y los Diethel no habían llegado aunque ellos habían confirmado que llegarían ese mismo día..  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ¤  
  
Luego de que el sujeto que había liberado al demonio de su pequeña prisión, desapareció... La misteriosa mascara comenzaba a susurrar diferentes cosas y maldiciones... hablaba sobre que tenia hambre y que estaba totalmente desorientada..  
  
Un ciervo.. que solo pasaba allí no se había percatado del demonio quien sorpresivamente se abalanzo hacía el.. como si fuera una de las películas de Stephen King, esta salto y se agarro firmante de la cara del inocente ciervo.. este lanzaba chirridos y trataba de liberarse de la mascara pero todo fue en vano.. el cuerpo del ciervo comenzó a "pudrirse" y se transformaba de apoco en una masa apestosa de gran tamaño y color marrón oscuro.. que luego la mascara usaba como si fuera su propio cuerpo.. aunque esta seguía siendo una enorme masa sin brazos ni piernas.. (les recuerda a inuyasha?... ^^U.. pues la leyenda de la mascara que come carne.. a mi me la contó una amiga japonesa hace años ^^... ¡gracias amiguis por la idea :D)..  
  
La "cosa" comenzó a recorrer el bosque.. acabando con todo ser vivo a su paso.. pero no estaba satisfecha.. lo que quería era un solo tipo de carne.. ya que para eso fue creada.. para devorar carne humana.. pero no había en kilómetros a la redonda.. pero unos seres se acercaban.. esa era su oportunidad..  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ¤  
  
-Jaque mate..- dijo Len  
  
-¿Qué? ¿¿otra vez??.. ya van 6 veces que me ganas!!- dijo enfurecido Ryu..  
  
-¿y..? no es mi culpa que seas tan tarado para jugar ¬¬  
  
-¡¡¡no me insultes Len Tao!!!... o te la veras con mi espada de madera!!-  
  
-Ya Ryu.. no empieces de nuevo ¿quieres?.. cada vez que te gano me haces una escenita ¬¬- dijo Len  
  
-¡¡A pues!! Que engreído eres ò.ó- dijo Ryu y se volvió a sentar..  
  
-Bueno, Bueno.. ya dejen de pelar ^^U solo es un juego de ajedrez- dijo Manta a Len y Ryu  
  
Mientras tanto Yoh y Anna platicaban sobre el futuro de Hanna ._. :  
  
-mmm .. bueno... creo que a los 7 o 8 años.. ¿por qué quieres saberlo Annita?  
  
-7 o 8....- medito Anna ignorando la pregunta de su prometido..- ¿no crees que Hanna ya esta algo atrasado?  
  
-..............  
  
-¬¬  
  
-..... no me digas.... que quieres hacerle lo mismo que me paso a mi???? ._.  
  
-Yoh Asakura! Sabes que es tradición..  
  
-TOT NOOOOO POBRE DE HANNA!!!.. va a sufrir lo que yo T.T  
  
-¿¿¿Qué insinúas sobre nuestro compromiso???  
  
-no... nada... como se te ocurre ^^U... fue perfecto y tu lo sabes Annita ^^- le dijo mientras le daba un suave beso en la frente  
  
-No me vengas a sobornar, Yoh Asakura..  
  
-T-T  
  
-¿De que tanto hablan? –pregunto Len acercándose a la pareja y sentándose al lado de Yoh (que inpertinenete u.ú)  
  
-Es que Annita quiere comprometer a Hanna- le contesto Yoh a Len  
  
-¿¿QUÉ??.. pero... es demasiado joven para eso T-T –dijo Manta que habia escuchado la respuesta de Yoh (¿en serio? ¬¬)  
  
-Pobre de Hanna T-T .. –Dijo Ryu  
  
-Que aquí todos escuchan??? No se puede mantener nada en privado ¬¬  
  
-No ^o^- contestaron Conchi y Ponchi saliendo de la nada de nuevo ¬¬  
  
-ò.Ó  
  
-Pero,.. aun recuerdo lo que sufrió mi amigo Yoh TOT- siguió Manta -.-U  
  
-si.. fue un infierno TOT- dijo Yoh  
  
-TT-TT Amo Yoh no llore- decia amidamaru  
  
.........  
  
¡¡¡Técnica secreta de la sacerdotisa Anna!!!  
  
.........  
  
Mientras tanto, Len se alejaba disimuladamente ya que a la Itako se le había hinchado la vena ... por otro lado Pilika jugaba con Lin a esos juegos de manos y Seyram las acompañaba.. los chicos jugaban cerca del bosque... y Tamao estaba distraída pensando en el Ainu.. tenia un mal presentimiento.. sentía que por esa noche no volvería a su hogar..  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
Ya había recorrido mitad del bosque en su tabla de nieve, la cual estaba poseída por Koloro para llegar mas rápido, no sabia el lugar exacto pero el espíritu guardián lo iba guiando.. Ya habían pasado unas horas y aun no llegaba a su destino.. como se había retirado a mitad de la comida, tenia algo de hambre y se sentía cansado luego de recorrer el extenso bosque... por lo tanto de detuvo cerca de una de los montes de la reserva.. el cual ocupaba un enorme espacio que ocupaba en la reserva.  
  
No se acercaba mucho a estos lugares ya que cerca de allí docenas de espíritus divagaban y no todos eran fcil de controlar demas que algunos estaban sellados en pequeños monumentos para que no ocasionaran daño... un simple descuido y uno de ellos se podia liberar  
  
Se sentó en la sombra de un árbol de gran tamaño y dio un largo y cansado suspiro... Y el que pensaba que iba a tener una tarde tranquila con sus amigos.. o al lo menos lo mas tranquila que pudiera ser con sus amigos shamanes... inconscientemente se recostó y puso sus brazos tras su nuca.. hacia un calor terrible y no había estado en paz hace días por los preparativos que tenia pensado Tamao.. los cuales ella los pensaba y el los tenia que hacer..  
  
Volvió a lanzar un suspiro al recordar a Tamao... realmente la quería mucho.. a veces pensaba que la amaba demasiado, y si alguna vez se separaran le dolería mucho y le costaría demasiado volver a levantarse, eso se lo había dicho varias veces Ryu y Len.. pero que sabían ellos.. uno era soltero y el otro... sufría lo que el cuando era niño.. recordar eso le provoco una leve risita como las de Yoh.. abrió los ojos y vio como el espíritu guardián estaba algo inquieto.. recordó a lo que venia y se levanto.. emprendiendo nuevamente su marcha..  
  
-Jejeje.. se te escapo- decia un niño se cabellos negros hacia otro sujeto mayor que estaba escondido entre los arboles y con un arco en mano..  
  
-Callate.. ademas ese no importa.. lo queria matar por provecho propio u.ú.. ¡¡¡COMO DEVI HACERLO HACE 15 AÑOS Ò.Ó!!!..-respondio algo exaltado..  
  
-Ya bueno pero no grites!! ._.  
  
-Vamos por los enanos...- dicho esto tomo al pequeño de cabellos negros por el cuello y se lo llevo arrastrando sin escuchar las quejas de este ._.  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
Los Diethel ya habían llegado a Hokkaido.. tomaron un taxi y simplemente le dijeron al conductor: "llévenos a la reserva forestal Usui de Hokkaido, por favor"..(lamenteblemente no se les ocurrio esto a los Tao ._.) todos debían conocer la reserva de Hokkaido..era muy reconocida y grande.. y a la vez temida.. al escuchar esto el conductor dijo:  
  
-¿Seguros que quieren ir allá?  
  
-Claro, allí viven unos amigos y tenemos deseos de verlos- respondió despreocupadamente Lyserg.. aunque sabia perfectamente que eso no le incumbia al sujeto.. pero le pareció extraño la reacción del taxista y volvió a decir:- ¿Por qué lo pregunta, señor?  
  
-..... – el sujeto lo medito un rato..- porque una familia como ustedes no debería entrar a un lugar como ese..  
  
-¿Se podría saber la razón por la cual usted dice eso?- pregunto Jeanne quien estaba tranquilamente en su asiento con los ojos cerrados, estaba meditando o simplemente estaba cansada, aun así escucho la pequeña conversación de su esposo con el taxista..  
  
-Pues dicen que pasan cosas raras allí- respondió el conductor mientras emprendía la marcha y continuo:- los que han entrado allí salen... como decirlo... demasiado asustados.. algunos algo locos, diciendo que habían visto miles de fantasmas y sujetos extraños..  
  
Lyserg escuchaba atentamente.. mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, y pensaba "¿eso quien no lo sabe?.. los humanos se asustan con cualquier cosa" y le dijo al taxista que prosiguiera con su "testimonio" mientras este conducía lentamente..  
  
-Pues.. unos amigos míos.. han estrado allí sin que los dueños... se... "enteraran"  
  
-Cazadores ¿o me equivoco?- dijo Lyserg algo enojado.. sabia lo que le costaba a sus amigos conservar ese lugar y este sujeto tenia el descaro de insinuar "unos amigos míos son atacados injustamente por seres de otro mundo.. ese lugar merece ser quemado!!".. no había dicho eso exactamente ^^U pero podía saber por su cara lo que ese sujeto pensaba acerca de la reserva..  
  
-ejem... algo así... pero sus testimonios son aterradores.. dice que al entrar (por quien sabe donde) ven unos seres negros.. con tres ojos y enormes garras y alas..-declaro el sujeto exagerando- .. y eso no es lo peor.. cuando "logran" que esas cosas se vallan -lo cual es mentira.. esas "cosas" se iban por su voluntad y no eran tan espantosas como declaraba el hombre- ven horribles seres mas.. personas sin cabeza y fantasmas espantosos y algunas sombras..-a decir verdad.. eso si era cierto- luego sienten como la temperatura baja rápidamente, y sus armas inmediatamente se congelan y cubren con hielo de quien sabe donde.. –  
  
Lyserg supo inmediatamente que eso era obra de su amigo.. "bien merecido se los tenían" pensó Lyserg, mientras Meene escuchaba atentamente al igual que Jeanne... el sujeto prosiguió:  
  
-luego.. un joven sale de la nada les dice algunas tonteras (¿cómo que tonterías? Los sujetos iban a destruir la reserva es obvio que Horo-Horo reaccionara así o peor.."... pensó Lyserg).. se dice que es el cuidador de la reserva,... ese tonto indígena... -al parecer al sujeto se le había olvidado que hablaba con los amigos del "indígena", pero Lyserg se tragaba las palabras.. luego se desquitaría..el sujeto siguió relatando-.. y los ataca con brujería y amanecen en la cárcel de la policía- (¿"en la cárcel de la policía"? Pero que sujeto tan idiota.. pensó nuevamente Lyserg)... – además dicen que los niños del sujeto,, son verdaderos hijos del mismísimo diablo.. Bien.. ya llegamos- dijo el sujeto mientras detenía el carro..  
  
-Sabe.. sujetos como usted no valen nada.. hablan así de la gente sin conocerla y le cree a unos inmundos cazadores que no tienen donde caerse muertos... –hablo Jeanne por primera vez, mientras bajaba del auto- ojalá que Dios os castigue por sus insultos.. el "indígena" y los "hijos de diablo" como usted les dice, valen mucho mas que usted.. tu no les llega ni a los talones..  
  
-Si! usted me da pena ajena! Ojala que le explote el auto en la cara!- dijo la pequeña Meene mientras bajaba del auto, no le gusto tampoco el insulto hacia sus amigos y tu tio  
  
Los Diethel bajaron del taxi y entraron directamente a la reserva sin mirar al sujeto, sus enorme puertas estaban ya abiertas.. el sujeto estaba sorprendido por la reacción de la familia.. había contado millones de veces esa historia.. pero era primera vez que le respondían así.. luego recordó algo y salió del auto gritándole a la familia que ya estaba entrando a la reserva junto con sus maletas..  
  
-OIGAN!! NO ME HAN PAGADO!!!- grito enfurecido el sujeto con el puño levantado.. Lyserg se dio la vuelta y le respondió..  
  
-Venga a buscarlo usted..- le respondió.. y solto lentamente el dinero que callo en sus propios pies.. ya dentro de la reserva  
  
-no entrare allí!!!  
  
-cosa suya- dijo y desaparecieron tras el camino de tierra.. sin antes de que Meene se volteara y le sacaba la lengua al sujeto gordo..  
  
El sujeto lleno de rabia entro lentamente y recogió el dinero susurrando "turistas idiotas" al darse vuelta para volver a su auto se dio cuenta que las rejas estaban cerradas.. corrió hacia las rejas olvidándose del dinero y arrojándolo al suelo.. se sujeto de los barrotes de metal gritando "sáquenme de aquí!!!" pero nadie había para hacerle caso a sus ridículos gritos.. solo unos sujetos.. que al ver el taxi vació y con las puertas abiertas y la llave puesta... se subieron y arrancaron a toda velocidad..  
  
-¡¡¡¡MI TAXI!!!! TURISTAS IDIOTAS ME LAS PAGARAN!!!  
  
Se dio vuelta para ir a buscar a los turistas y reclamarle por el robo.. cuando se dio cuenta que tres pequeños espíritus guardianes .. negros y con tres enormes ojos rojos, lo miraban atenta y curiosamente.. frente de el... de le helo la sangre y dio un grito.. que hasta los ocupantes de la cabaña pudieron escuchar.. aunque no le dieron importancia..  
  
-Eso se saca por tratar con shamanes.. que tienen como aliados a los espíritus jijiji- dijo en susurro Meene mientras caminaba junto con sus padres y Morphin..  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
-¿¿¡¡PORQUE NO VAMOS AL BOSQUE!!?? *¬*-  
  
-+___+ no grites!!..-decía tosiendo Lenny quien había escupido la leche que estaba tomando al momento que Hanna gritara ._.  
  
-¡¡No grites!!- dijo enfadada anna quien le había arrojado su zueco a su hijo en la cabeza ¬¬.. a pesar que estaba alejada de los niños  
  
-+.+ huy.. veo puntitos de colores +¬+..- dijo Hanna ._. (sin comentarios)  
  
-Hannita?? ._. ya me lo mataste TOT- dijo Yoh  
  
- ¬¬*  
  
--- unos minutos después ----  
  
-Ejem.. ¿y para que querías ir al bosque?-le pregunto Lenny a Hanna quien tenia una venda en la cabeza..  
  
-Yo dije eso??  
  
-No exageres.. el golpe en la cabeza no fue tan fuerte ¬¬- le reclamo Horu  
  
-Si.. tienes razón Amidamaru ^^U jejeje- contesto Hanna  
  
-._. soy Horu no Amidamaru...  
  
-¿ah? ·.·  
  
-Amo Hanna.. debería descansar un poco ^^U  
  
-Tienes razón Lenny.. estoy algo mareado +.+  
  
-Em.. soy Amidamaru, amo Hanna  
  
-................ ¿en serio?.. cual de los dos?? ^-^  
  
-Solo hay un amidamaru... ve doble?? ._.U- dijo Lenny  
  
-jijijijij ^.^-  
  
-No te rías Liri-Lara ¬¬  
  
-Ya me enrede ._.  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ???,¿¿¿ QUE HACES ALLI??!!!!!- Grito una jovencita..  
  
-_____-ZZzzzzZZZ  
  
-¡¡¡¡DESPIRTA!!!!- Le grito a su marido mientras lo golpeaba con una escoba.. ._.  
  
-¿ah? O.o ¿Qué pasa.. quien se murió? +.+-  
  
-De nuevo estas echado en el suelo?? Siempre te las das de vago!!-  
  
-ahhhh lo siento . no lo are mas!! Pero deja de golpearme!! +.+  
  
-SIEMPRE TE LA DAS DE VAGO!!! HACE MAS DE UNA HORA QUE TE PEDI QUE ORDENARAS LA HABITACION!!!  
  
-En serio?? ...... Se me olvido ^^U  
  
-NO LO PUEDO CREER!! ERES INSOPORTABLE!! NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME CASE CONTIGO!! PAREZCO TU MADRE!!  
  
-Oye no metas a mi madre que en paz descansé!! ò.ó  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡NO ME GRITES!!!!!!  
  
-Lo siento ._.  
  
-YA ME ARTE DE TI!! NUNCA HACES NADA PRODUCTIVO!! ADEMÁS YO TENGO QUE MANTENER EL NEGOCIO Y NO HACES NADA EN TODO EL DIA!!!!  
  
-Como que no ago nada??!!! Todos los días ago lo que tu me gritas y no me quejo!!- el joven ya estaba artado de su esposa.. tantos años soportándola cansaba a cualquiera..  
  
-Pero lo haces todo a medias!! Ni siquiera te preocupas por nuestro hijo.. eres una vergüenza...  
  
-No me hables así!!!!! Sabes que no es cierto!! me preocupo por ti y por nuestro hijo y lo sabes muy bien!!  
  
-No es cierto!! y no me grites!!! Además te la pasas con tus amigotes y llegas tarde en las noches.. y los tengo que soportar todo el día en la casa!!  
  
-No hables así de ellos!!! Por lo menos ellos me respetan y no me fastidian todo el maldito día!!..-luego de decir esto, el joven se dio cuenta del error que había cometido.. talvez no era tan grave.. pero para su esposa fue la gota que revarso el vaso..  
  
Como respuesta de la joven recibió una cachetada..  
  
-Ya no te aguantare mas.. me case por nuestras familias pero no pienso soportarte ni un momento mas.. ME QUIERO DIVORCIAR ¡!!!  
  
-¿ah? ._. ¿qué cosa?- el chico aun no captaba la idea..  
  
------------------------ Fin del episodio 5 -------------------------------  
  
Termineeeeeee (en serio? ¬¬).. perdon por el atraso -_____- es que e tenido mucha pega ._. (si claro ^^U).. bueno espero que disfruten el 5 capitulo ^^.. y nadie adivino el desenlace de la pelea jejej ^o^...  
  
Devo aclarar un error de calculos ^^U.. el error que hasta ahora me doi cuenta es que e escrivido mal el nombre de Hanna y Seyram todo este tiempo ._. ya que se escriben asi: Hana y Seyrarm ._.U.. bueno pero es un error pequeñito ^^U y los seguire escribiendo mal porque me acostumbre yap aajaj :D  
  
Emi Tachibana: Te agradezco mucho que me dejes REW todo este tiempo TOT realmente muchas gracias ^^ ... y bueno, Lyserg ya llego ^^ y lamentablemente no paso eso en la pelea de los peques jejej ^o^.. que mala soy :D .. lo siento mucho ^^U... y de nuevo gracias!! Y ojala que te guste este nuevo capitulo y que lo disfrutes ^o^ Bye..  
  
Nadilius Weasley: noooooo, no eres malita TOT ,, ya que aun te agradezco tu REW anterior ^^ cuando lloro por REW me refiero a las personas que leen pero no dejan nunca un REW T.T ... asi que no pienses eso ^^.. y gracias de nuevo por tus REW,, ^o^.. y no empataron lenny y horu ^^U ninguno gano ^o^ aunque talvez gano Horo horo ^^u jaja.. ap y ya me acorde lo del hannaxmeene ._. deberia leer las cosas que yo misma escrivo ^o^U perdon -.- ... y Horo no se dio una vuelta a argentina ¬¬.. si no que a Chile!!! ^^ ajaja... es broma -.-U... bueno pero seria algo fome si isieran solo un asado :D luego veo que se me ocurre jeje.. y no te preocupes.. no es Marco jejej ^^U .. y realmente no se si sea el lado oscuro de lyserg pero se que es maldad a su estilo jeje XD.. bueno.. espero que te alla gustado este capitulo y gracias por leer ^o^  
  
Si se que se me pasa la mano con los REW -____- pero comprendan que me gustan los REW ^O^ jeje..  
  
Okis eso es todo.. quiero REW TOT minimos 30 por capitulo wuajajja... ¬¬ si claro. Por lo menos 3 T.T no sean malos ^o^  
  
¿Yoh se enfrentara algun dia con horo o len de nuevo?. ¿Anna sera elfo por la auidicion ultra sonido ¬¬ (que diablos es eso? ._.)?? .. Lenny arreglara su lanza??.. ¿Lin aprendera a hablar?? ¬¬.. ¿quién era el idiota del arco y en enano ese?? ¿por qué queria matar a Horo?? Ni yo lo se ^^U.. es broma ._. ... Lyserg llegara a la casa o se encontrara con un oso en el camino?? No seria mala idea jeje.. a ver algo de accion :D... ¿qué pasara con el pobre hanna? ._. ¿Hanna demandara a Anna por violencia intrafamiliar?? ._. .. ¿cómo les ira a la pareja conflictiva? Ya me aburri de escribir preguntas sin sentido.. que yo misma me respondo TOT..  
  
Buenos en el prox episodio recordaremos las embarradas de Hanna ^^U.. a ver como le fue a Horo con los cazadores.. los chicos iran al bosque!! Apuesto que se pierden ¬¬.. y k paso con la mascara esa?? Ya ni se ._. ... que les ocurrio a Fausto, Eliza, Cyoko, Chocolove, silver, Kalim, Maco, las 5 lilies y demas??? Yo que se ¬¬..  
  
Nos vemos pronto!!!!!!!  
  
GOOD BYE AND GOOD LUCK 


	6. Lo nuevo y lo viejo

----------------------------Capitulo 6 ------------------------------------- ---  
  
LO NUEVO Y LO VIEJO..  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
-YA ME ARTE DE TI!! NUNCA HACES NADA PRODUCTIVO!! ADEMÁS YO TENGO QUE MANTENER EL NEGOCIO Y NO HACES NADA EN TODO EL DIA!!!!  
  
-Como que no ago nada??!!! Todos los días ago lo que tu me gritas y no me quejo!!- el joven ya estaba artado de su esposa.. tantos años soportándola cansaba a cualquiera..  
  
-Pero lo haces todo a medias!! Ni siquiera te preocupas por nuestro hijo.. eres una vergüenza...  
  
-No me hables así!!!!! Sabes que no es cierto!! me preocupo por ti y por nuestro hijo y lo sabes muy bien!!  
  
-No es cierto!! y no me grites!!! Además te la pasas con tus amigotes y llegas tarde en las noches.. y los tengo que soportar todo el día en la casa!!  
  
-No hables así de ellos!!! Por lo menos ellos me respetan y no me fastidian todo el maldito día!!..-luego de decir esto, el joven se dio cuenta del error que había cometido.. talvez no era tan grave.. pero para su esposa fue la gota que rebaso el vaso..  
  
Como respuesta de la joven recibió una cachetada..  
  
-Ya no te aguantare mas.. me case por nuestras familias pero no pienso soportarte ni un momento mas.. ME QUIERO DIVORCIAR ¡!!!  
  
-¿ah? ._. ¿qué cosa?- el chico aun no captaba la idea..  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -¤  
  
....  
  
-Ya escuchaste!!!! No te hagas el sordo!!!..  
  
-... Pero . ¿Por qué? Estábamos bien juntos.. además que pasara con nuestro hijo??- El joven no creía lo que estaba pasando.. en vez de pedirle disculpas solo decía excusas que pasaban por su cabeza en esos instantes..  
  
-"Estábamos bien juntos"- repitió Pilika con sarcasmo- si claro.. ¡¡Reconoce que eres un vago!!  
  
-No ponga excusas sin sentido!!- lo siguió Ryu quien estaba junto a ella..  
  
-Y se esconde detrás del pequeño...- dijo Tamao con tristeza...  
  
-QUE ESPERAS?? VETE DE MI CASA!!!- grito nuevamente la muchacha a su "ex esposo"  
  
-Pero no estamos en nuestra casa- dijo tímidamente el joven  
  
-Claro.. ahora pon excusas!!- La jovencita estaba histérica  
  
-NO ESTOY PONIENDO EXCUSAS!! Y DEJA DE PONERTE HISTERICA!!- por fin el chico se puso los pantalones.. pero a los pocos segundos recibió nuevamente una bofetada de la chica histérica.. – Pero... ¿qué te pasa?...- dijo mientras se acariciaba la zona del golpe...  
  
-Me pasa que.....- comenzó a derramar lagrimas...-es que ya no te amo como antes...- se arrodillo y oculto la cara entre sus manos dramáticamente mientras comenzaba a llorar ruidosamente..- luego se escucho un largo silencio seguido por una melodía de suspenso y un señor dijo:  
  
-..... ¿Qué pasara entre el matrimonio de Maria y Juan? ¿lograran perdonarse esta joven pareja?... no se pierdan el próximo episodio de su novela favorita.. "La que la pollita se llevo"... ....Continuara...  
  
-Fue.. fue... simplemente hermoso..-dijo Pilika mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de emoción -___-  
  
-Fue mas que eso.. fue impactante.. genial.. ¡¡ inolvidable !!!- comento Ryu mientras se limpiaba también las lagrimas -____-U  
  
-^ ^U si eso creo..pero están repitiendo los episodios.. este ya lo habíamos visto ._. –dijo Tamao  
  
-Da igual.. por lo menos transmiten algo interesante en este aburrido canal- dijo cortantemente Anna mientras partía una galleta por la mitad..  
  
-Otra vez con esa novela?? ¬¬ .. no se que le encuentran de emocionante.. hasta el nombre es estúpido.. "la que la pollita se llevo"? debería decir "LO que la pollita se llevo"... u.ú- dijo Len mientras entraba al cuarto, seguido por Yoh. donde las chicas y Ryu veían la novela... ( ¿pensaban que eran Yoh y Anna los que peleaban cierto? pues no! Fue otro episodio de esta gran novela!!! la que la pollita se llevo :D)  
  
-Hola amor ^ ^  
  
-Dije que odio que me digas así u.ú  
  
-que paciencia hay que tener contigo ¬.¬ -dijo luego cerro los ojos y se cruzo de brazos..  
  
-Annita no deberías ver eso ._.U- dijo el joven de los audífonos naranjas  
  
-¿Por qué no debería? .. acaso te recuerda a algo? ¬¬ -le respondió la Itako  
  
-Em.. no annita ^^U.. – (mentira!! Te recuerda a tu matrimonio.. admítelo ¬¬)  
  
-¿Ya volvió mi hermano?- pregunto mas calmada pilika  
  
-No.. aun no da señales de vida- le contesto sin importancia el chino  
  
-LEN!! –lo regaño la ainu  
  
-¿Qué? No dije nada malo ¬¬ - en ese momento pilika le indico con la mirada a Tamao quien estaba con la mirada algo triste hacia el suelo.. cuando se dio cuenta que la miraban sonrió y ofreció algo de té... ya estaba oscureciendo y Horo aun no volvía..  
  
Tal vez era algo común que volviera algo tarde luego de pasear por la reserva.. pero a Tamao la envolvía un molestoso presentimiento.. que Anna también sentía pero decidió no alarmar a nadie..  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
-¿Cuánto falta?-  
  
-Ya falta poco..  
  
......  
  
-¿Ya llegamos?..  
  
-No  
  
.........  
  
-Tengo hambre..  
  
-Acabas de comer..  
  
........  
  
-Tengo sueño..  
  
-Aun es temprano  
  
.......  
  
-Estoy cansada..  
  
-Hace poco descansamos u.ú  
  
.......  
  
-¿cuánto falta?  
  
-Te acabo de decir que poco  
  
-¿y ahora?  
  
-Lo mismo -___-*  
  
-Quiero ir al baño  
  
-Te aguantas..  
  
-No puedo T-T  
  
-ò.ó .....  
  
........ dos minutos después .........  
  
-¿hasta donde queda?  
  
-Por hay..  
  
-¿Ya llegamos?  
  
-¿¿¿¿VES LA CASA ACASO????  
  
-no..  
  
-ESTONCES DEJA DE PREGUNTAR SI LLEGAMOS O NO!!!!!  
  
-no tenias porque gritarme papi.. ;_;  
  
-Dios.. por favor.. dame paciencia.. o por lo menos un bozal...  
  
-Lyserg!!!!  
  
-que? ._.  
  
-No digas esas cosas.. asustaras a Meene  
  
-Lo siento Jeanne.. pero .. no se calla nunca .. y así no me puedo concentrar en la radiostecia..  
  
-Si le tomaras mas atención te dejaría de molestar  
  
-... ¬¬*..  
  
-Debimos tocar el timbre, padre  
  
-¿qué timbre?  
  
-El que estaba al principio de la reja ^^  
  
-¿¿Y no dijiste nada??  
  
-no  
  
-tranquilo.. respira hondo.. falta poco para llegar.. cuanta hasta diez y te relajaras.. 1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. –decía el de los ojos verdes a si mismo en susurro  
  
-¿llegamos?  
  
-que sea hasta 20 u.ú – se volvió a decir luego de un suspiro..  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
El primer día de las vacaciones en Hokkaido simplemente había sido un desastre,, pero nadie decía nada ya que era común que esto ocurriera en estas fechas..  
  
Mientras desgracia tras desastre ocurría alrededor de nuestros shamanes.. El demonio de la mascara seguía dando vueltas y causando destrozos en la reserva.. a pesar del río de sangre que iba dejando nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia a parte de su liberador quien seguía de cerca al joven Ainu que aun buscaba a los fastidiosos cazadores sin percatarse de la presencia del otro sujeto..  
  
La reserva ocupaba una gran parte de la isla de Hokkaido pero ningún poblador se quejaba de ello solamente los empresarios que necesitaban ese terreno lo hacían... Cada año el espacio de la reserva se iba incrementando por compras de más terreno o por diversas causas mas a pesar de lo difícil que es que una reserva se incremente.. pero lo que mas fastidiaba al los dueños de todo el terreno (los Ainus y sus familias) era que supuestamente la naturaleza rodea al humano.. pero en este caso el humano rodeaba a la naturaleza, y para peor la naturaleza debía cuidarse de las manos del hombre tras enormes paredes de concreto... Tal vez algún día.. todo esto cambiaria, tal vez algún día el esfuerzo por cuidar lo mas preciado del mundo sea reconocido por su importancia.. Quizás... solo quizás el humano entre en razón antes de destruir y acabar con lo único que permite su sobre vivencia en este mundo... quizás algún día Dios los perdone y les de otra oportunidad para empezar de cero.. que lastima que todo esto solo sea otro de los tantos sueños del mundo.. y que pocas personas lo tengan en mente y en su corazón.. ese es su grano de arena que aportan cada uno de ellos, pero solo es un pequeño granito de arena.. que puede desaparecer fácilmente.  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
Tres sujetos se bajaban de una pequeña balsa, portaban gruesos abrigos con diseños cuadriculados y unos gorros con orejeras, hacia poco frió pero los traían puestos por tradición.. al bajar de la balsa uno de ellos, el mas bajo y nervioso pregunto:  
  
-¿Y si nos atrapan?...- pregunto a los otros dos cazadores mientras miraba hacia todas las direcciones esperando que algo le saltara encima..  
  
-No seas tonto.. siempre vengo a cazar aquí y nunca me han atrapado- dijo muy confiado el segundo cazador..  
  
-Pero.. me han contado cosas terribles sobre este lugar..-insistió nervioso el cazador  
  
-Ya te dijimos que no nos pasara nada.. tal vez sea tu primera vez cazando aquí pero la nuestra no.. además los "Fantasmas" hacen mas interesante la casería aquí- dijo el tercer cazador remarcando con sarcasmo la palabra "fantasmas"..  
  
-es que..  
  
-Ya cállate y carga el rifle- dijo el segundo mientras cargaba su arma profesionalmente  
  
-Esta bien  
  
Los tres hombres inspeccionaron el lugar con la mirada y pudieron ver desde el lugar pantanoso donde se encontraban, unos animales grandes que ellos identificaron como alces o ciervos.. pero no estaban seguros ya que estaban algo alejados y pasaron rápidamente..  
  
-Por dios!! Este lugar esta atestado de animales!!- dijo maravillado el antes nervioso cazador..  
  
-¿Lo vez? Por eso te dijimos que era un lugar perfecto para cazar.. ¿están listos muchachos para la casería del año?  
  
-Si! – respondieron al mismo tiempo y con gran seguridad los dos restantes cazadores... mientras preparaban los rifles y se aventuraban al lugar espeso del bosque..  
  
Y así empezó nuevamente la casería, tal vez Horo-Horo llegue a detenerlos.. tal vez no... Tal vez el demonio de la mascara los detenga antes que el llegue.....  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
Hace unos minutos que se había alejado de los demás con la excusa que necesitaba ir al baño.. realmente necesitaba ir, pero tras tantas puertas y pasillos raros no logro encontrar la mínima señal de alguno de los supuestos 4 baños de la casa.. A pesar de que les habían mostrado por completo toda la casa..  
  
-Eso le ocurre por descuidado y no poner atención Amo Yoh..  
  
-No me regañes T.T  
  
-Lo siento Amo Yoh..  
  
-Es que.. me confundí con tantas habitaciones.. y no pude concentrarme para poner atención ^^U jijiji.. además Anna me dijo que tomara atención y si pregunto donde esta lo mas probable es que me regañe ;.;  
  
-Bueno.. espero que logre encontrar el baño pronto.. yo iré a buscarlo por otro pasillo - y como lo dijo se retiro luego de tomar su forma chivi..  
  
Yoh paseaba y paseaba por lo pasillos y habitaciones.. a pesar de que la casa no era un hotel, igual no podía encontrar el baño.. y cada vez lo requería con mas urgencia..Hasta que se detuvo repentinamente frente una puerta cerrada..  
  
-Aquí no e entrado.. tal vez se encuentre en este lugar...- lentamente y con leves esperanzas, abrió la puerta asomando la cabeza por si acaso alguien estaba en ella..  
  
Se desilusiono al darse cuenta que era otra de las habitaciones... pero algo extraño le sintió a esta.. Entro lentamente y la observo con detenimiento.. era de madera y no tenia muebles.. había algunas velas gigantes y unos pergaminos y otros objetos en las paredes..  
  
-Debe ser... donde Tamao usa su tabla ouija.. pero el ambiente es algo pesado.. – se quedo parado hay un rato hasta que se retiro lentamente cerrando la puerta detrás de el y recobrando su búsqueda..  
  
Pasaron casi 20 minutos desde que se retiro de la habitación.. y cada vez deseaba con mas ganas el baño.. Anna debía estar enfadada por su larga ausencia y Yoh no iba progresando en su búsqueda, en cuanto a Amidamaru no había señales de el..  
  
Siguió con su búsqueda y volvió a encontrar una sala en donde no había entrado antes.. esta vez sin ningún cuidado entro rápidamente con esperanzas de haber terminado su búsqueda..  
  
Nuevamente se desilusiono.. pero estaba tan desesperado que se le cruzó la idea de buscar un plantita.. pero estaba en casa ajena y a Tamao no le agradaría mucho esa decisión ._. ... Se distrajo unos segundos mientras observaba la habitación desde la puerta.. debía ser el lugar donde Horo- Horo entrenaba o tallaba en madera .. ya que estaba lleno de aserrín y trozos de madera, potes de pintura en la esquina y una pared estaba algo destrozada.. pero le llamo la atención una cuatro que estaba colgado en una de las paredes la cual estaba intacta y pintada de celeste muy pálido totalmente, en cambio las otras tres paredes estaban dañadas y con diferentes rollidazos de pintura.. al parecer Horo-Horo probaba los tonos de pintura en las paredes.  
  
-jijiji Tamao se debe enojar cada vez que entre aquí jijiji ^^U..  
  
Entro completamente a la habitación y cerro la puerta, empezó a observar cada detalle de la habitación, había herramientas por el suelo y encontró un tarro de cera seguramente para las tablas de nieve se Horo-Horo.. pero a pesar de todo no sabia que podía hacer o construir específicamente su amigo en este lugar..  
  
Se acerco al cuadro el cual no lo podía ver por la luz que se reflejaba en el.. se sorprendió y alegro cuando reconoció la fotografía..  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --¤  
  
-¿Por qué no podemos ir de excursión? ._. –pregunto algo desilusionado el pequeño Asakura mientras comía una manzana..  
  
-¬¬ - el joven Tao ni le respondió solo lo miro de reojo con una de sus miradas asesinas y que quitan las ganas de dirigirle la mirada.. y prosiguió a abrir su botella de leche de chocolate..  
  
-¿No recuerdas la ultima vez que fuimos de excursión?.. –dijo Horu algo enfadado al recordar lo sucedido el año pasado..  
  
-Cuando fuimos a cazar el monstruo del sótano? ^-^ .. aunque se escondía muy bien ya que nunca lo encontramos u.ú  
  
-Eso fue una perdida de tiempo u.ú – comento Lenny luego de otro sorbo de leche fresca  
  
-No, Hanna.. cuando fuimos al parque de Funfari..  
  
-ah, si recuerdo... ^-^  
  
-.. ¬¬  
  
-¿qué? ._. .... esperen un momento! no fue mi culpa que nos perdiéramos ¬¬ -se excuso Hanna  
  
-Como que no?? ¬¬ tu perdiste la brújula- dijo Lenny  
  
-eso no tiene nada que ver.. además fue un accidente!  
  
-LA TIRASTE AL RIO!- grito Lenny ._.  
  
-sep y solo para ver si rebotaba mas en el agua que las piedras planas ¬¬- dijo el oji-azul (realmente oji-celeste pero suena un poco tonto)  
  
-Solo quería expandir mis conocimientos y aclarar una duda ¬¬ .. pero se hundió en seguida u.ú ... y pudimos seguir perfectamente sin la brújula si no fuera que ustedes tienen pésimo sentido de orientación ¬¬  
  
-Pero si fue tu culpa lo del mapa ¬¬- dijo nuevamente el chico Tao de la gorra  
  
-Me van a culpar toda la vida por eso??- contesto el rubio  
  
-Es que.. te creo que era una emergencia.. pero usar el mapa como papel confort?? ._____. –dijo Horu  
  
-Si.. pobre mapa.. -_- que descansé en paz - siguió Lenny  
  
-Échenle la culpa al que se le ocurrió comer fresas verdes!!! ¬/////¬ ..  
  
- A TI!! – contestaron ambos a la vez..  
  
-No me cambien el tema!!!! Solo daba una sugerencia para divertirnos pero si no quieren ir al bosque díganme que no y punto ¬¬  
  
-No es eso.. es que tus ideas siempre son malas!!  
  
-No es cierto!!  
  
-Como que no??!! Recuerdas la vez que querías darles una sorpresa a nuestros padres para año nuevo???  
  
¤-------- FLASH BLACK (se escribe así? ._.u)------------¤  
  
-Hanna... no creo que resulte..  
  
-Horu siempre estas costionando todo lo que ago!! Además que podría salir mal?? No seas tan amargado..  
  
-Amargada tu madre ¬¬ ... además no sabes como utilizarlos..  
  
-Aprender fuegos artificiales no son una ciencia ¬¬ ¿qué podría salir mal? Solo aprendes la mecha y punto..  
  
-Pero Hanna.. –insistió Horu pero fue interrumpido por el chico rubio.  
  
-No me fastidies- contesto mientras clavaba uno de los últimos fuegos artificiales que pretendían encender..  
  
-Quieres saber que puede salir mal??- dijo el callado de Lenny..- podría explotarte en la cara ¬¬.. si es que tenemos suerte  
  
-hey! ¬¬ que me quieres tanto..  
  
-También podría caer uno sobre el tejado de la pensión y formar un incendio..-dijo Horu poniendo una expresión de pensador..  
  
-O podría llegar tu madre y no gustarle la idea...- prosiguió el niño de ojos dorados..  
  
-Eso seria una masacre ._. –contesto el pequeño ainu  
  
-O te meterían a la prisión por jugar con fuego, y te darían la pena de cadena perpetua y pasarías la vida en la cárcel pudriéndote por dentro y rogando una pistola.. luego fallecerías infeliz mente de viejo, completamente solo ya que ningún familiar o amigo te recordaría o les importarías.. sabes que.. mejor apréndelos – dijo Lenny.. (exagero Lenny ._.)  
  
-Lenny ._. .... que imaginación...-Le dijo el niño Usui  
  
-Están listos los fuegos artificiales!! A ver que sucede ^o^ prepárense.. –dijo el Hanna ignorando al sádico Tao..  
  
-NO ME IGNORES!!!!  
  
-tres.... –lentamente aprendía el fósforo y así dando paso a la cuenta regresiva para el gran desastre..  
  
-No hanna... piénsalo mejor ._. –intento nuevamente Horu.. pero Hanna seguía ignorando..  
  
-ME IGNORO OTRA VEZ!!!!! ò.ó  
  
-Dos...  
  
-¡¡¡¡HANNA!!!!  
  
-uno... Y DESPEGUEN!!!!!!! ^O^....  
  
......  
  
¤-------- Fin Flash Black -----------¤  
  
-Y de todas las razones científicamente posibles...  
  
-...Ocurrió la mas estúpida..- Termino Lenny  
  
-¬¬.. sep.. se le callo el fósforo antes de aprender la véngala y incendio el patio  
  
-Y ustedes de que se quejan .. además cuando mi madre se enteró, en vez de apoyarme salieron corriendo los dos ¬¬  
  
-Seremos fieles pero no tontos..  
  
-o__ô  
  
-Pobre pastito T-T  
  
-Cállate niño Greenpeace  
  
-QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI!!!  
  
-YO DIGO LO QUE SE ME DA LA GANA!!!  
  
¤--------¤  
  
-Como han cambiado los tiempos.. cuando nuestros padres nos contaban historias sobre mundos de dragones y princesas.. y ahora vivimos en carne propia la auto-masacre.. y...  
  
-Ya cállate.. no te pongas melancólico ahora  
  
-o__ô pero Kino....  
  
-que te calles ¬¬  
  
-u__u uhm..  
  
-... y a que se debe el honor de su visita señores Asakura? ^^..- pregunto el joven rubio amablemente mientras dejaba su taza de té en la mesa..  
  
-¿Pues que no es obvio?.. venimos a visitar a nuestro nieto y a su familia..- contesto la señora Kino luego de un sorbo de té..  
  
-Si.. a ver si aun están vivos.. conociendo a mi nuera es probable que no sea así..  
  
-Que te calles!!- dijo la anciana mientras dejaba ruidosamente su taza en la mesa.. haciendo estremecer a su marido..  
  
-Lamento informales que el señor Yoh, su familia y amigos se encuentran en este momento en la región de Hokkaido de visita a un viejo amigo..- contesto Fausto con tranquilidad.. y luego se dispuso o saborear nuevamente su té..  
  
Los ancianos se quedaron en silencio.. Kino esta tranquila tomando su té tranquilamente mientras que Yohmmei sintió un frió recorrer su espalda.. y se dispuso a hablar..  
  
-Hemos llegado tarde..  
  
-Te dije que nos viniéramos en avión  
  
-Ese no es el punto, Kino ¬¬... lo que sucede joven es que Kino a presentido que un mal se acerca a nuestro nieto.. y veníamos a advertirle que no fuera a Hokkaido.. pero ... es probable que nuestra tardanza le provoque algún mal a mi nieto y a los vagos que tiene por amigos u.ú  
  
-Ya veo.. –contesto fausto mirando a su taza seriamente.. pasaron unos segundos y contesto:- ... ¿Quieren mas té? ^^  
  
-o__ô ¿qué?  
  
-Si no fuera mucha molestia.. esta realmente delicioso..-contesto la señora Kino..  
  
-Bueno es que todo lo que hace mi querida Eliza es perfecto ^^  
  
-Así pude ver..  
  
-.____.U  
  
Visita de los señores a la residencia de Fausto y Eliza en la Clínica.. resultado: Incoherente y inservible ¬¬..  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --¤  
  
14 años atrás..  
  
Había sido un día caluroso y agitado, sin embargo la ligera brisa refrescaba el camino y a sus viajeros.. Algo que agradecía la mayoría de los que emprendía el viaje a casa.. La noche había caído, y una pequeña fogata mantenida por unos pequeños leños había sido creada, luego de construir unas pequeñas y simples tumbas o recordatorios de arena a los shamanes que habían dado su vida en ese torneo.. a cada uno de ellos.. incluyendo al joven Asakura..  
  
En grupo caminaban por el desierto su destino supuestamente era uno de los aviones Tao.. aunque la mayoría daba por seguro que estaban perdidos hace horas.. aunque el orgulloso Tao se rehusara.. Los parientes de Yoh y los demás adultos se habían ido .. por petición de Yoh quien deseaba volver a casa con sus amigos .. o por lo menos compartir el viaje de vuelta con ellos..  
  
Las chicas dormían en paz en sus respectivas carpas, y los demás de uno se fueron a descansar.. a las pocas horas solo quedaban: el líder Asakura, el guerrero Chino, el Ainu de Hokkaido, el peliverde de Inglaterra y por ultimo el pequeño Manta.. ninguno de ellos había sido vencidos por el sueño.. por otro lado Ryu y Chocolove roncaban sonoramente acostados en sus respectivos puestos alrededor de la fogata, señal de que no habían alcanzado a llegar a sus humildes carpas que se habían podido conseguir a ultima hora..  
  
Sueños vencidos.. sueños creados y destruidos.. pero ninguno logrado.. este fue el resultado de la lucha por el reinado..  
  
Los cincos shamanes estaban algo cansados sin embargo la pelea con Hao había sido hace 2 días.. ninguno se había recuperado por completo.. ni a las heridas ni a los impactos ocasionados..  
  
El silencio los rodeaba, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos.. Cada uno alegre de que todo allá acabado, de que salvaron mas que sus simples sueños, sin que fuera su deber.. y eso era algo que ningún shaman que allá participado del torneo olvidaría.. y sin darse cuenta los años pasarían y su historia se transformaría en una leyenda..  
  
A pesar de su gran logro que recordarían con orgullo, la tristeza estaba presente en el ambiente, solo por el hecho que a la vez los alegraba y también entristecía..  
  
-Ya se acabo..- dijo en susurro uno de ellos aun así todos lo escucharon..  
  
-Y todo salió bien.. ahora podremos seguir nuestros caminos tranquilamente...- Dijo el líder del grupo con su especial sonrisa, la cual se iba borrando con cada palabra de su oración..  
  
El silencio los rodeo nuevamente.. la razón.. es que ninguno de ellos quería despedirse de los demás.. nuevamente alguien volvió a romper el silencio:  
  
-Fue...-medito por unos segundos..- .. "inesperado" el desenlace del torneo.. ¿no lo crees así?..-Pregunto Manta, tratando de cambiar el ambiente de tensión, sin embargo no recibió respuesta.  
  
Cada uno miraba un punto diferente..  
  
-¿Y que planean hacer desde ahora?- pregunto inesperadamente Lyserg..  
  
-Volveré a mis estudios en Tokio- contesto Manta con una sonrisa en su rostro..  
  
-Yo volveré a mi hogar en Hokkaido.. luego empezare a trabajar en nuestro campo de plantas..  
  
-Creo que volveré a Inglaterra. Debo continuar con mis estudios y mejorar en la radioestecia..  
  
-Yo.. volveré a China, a encarar a mi padre y decirle que no gane el torneo... Me muero por ver su expresión..- dijo mientras arqueaba su sonrisa..  
  
-¿Y tu Yoh?..¿Qué aras?..- pregunto su pequeño amigo..  
  
-Pues.. lo primero que are.. creo que será comer algo que no este crudo jijiji..  
  
-Siempre tan vago..  
  
Y así se renovó la conversación amistosa y el ambiente de tensión de fue desvaneciendo entre las risas divertidas de Yoh, los comentarios alegres de Horo-Horo junto con sus discusiones con el joven Tao y el pobre Manta entre medio.. y Lyserg tratando de evitar que despierten a los demás..  
  
-¡¡¡YA CÁLLENSE!!! ¡Que la gente normal intentamos dormir! – se escucho un grito femenino entre las carpas, definitivamente era anna.. ya que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los chicos guardaran silencio..  
  
-HERMANO YA CALLATE QUE MAÑANA TE TOCARA EL TRIPLE DE ENTRENAMIENTO!!!-  
  
-Y a esta que le pasa o__ô ... si que se parecen u.ú yo creo que Pilika es una Kyoyama ,, igual de fea y amargada ^^- comento Horo-Horo tranquilamente  
  
-ESCUCHE ESO!!!!!- se escucharon dos gritos al mismo tiempo nuevamente..  
  
.____.  
  
-Mañana Hoto-Hoto estará en problemas ^^  
  
-TT.TT.. hey.. ¡¡¡¡¡¿Como que Hoto-Hoto?!!!!!  
  
-CALLENSE!!!!!!  
  
-___-  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -¤  
  
-Debes ser optimista.. siempre sonreírle a la vida.. a cambio ella te dará algo hermoso que podrás recordar.. nunca te rindas, y ten fe que todo saldrá bien y que todo los problemas tienen una solución.. se fiel a lo que crees, a tus sueños y a tus amigos.. como la fe que yo tengo en ti.. que lograras salir a delante y no decepcionaras a nadie.. Yoh, aunque no pueda estar contigo en cuerpo.. créeme que cada brisa cálida que te rodee, será un abrazo de mi parte.. y cada gota de lluvia que se deslice por ti.. será una lagrima de orgullo y alegría.. ¿Hijo comprendes lo que te he dicho?..  
  
-Si madre.. –respondió el pequeño de 7 años con lagrimas en sus ojos y entre sollozos..- también te quiero mucho... pero porque debes irte ahora?- contesto con su tono de inocencia..  
  
-Se feliz.. y así podré descansar tranquilamente, eres pequeño para comprender esto.. pero..- ahora era la madre quien contenía las lagrimas en sus ojos..- nunca te rindas.. por favor..  
  
-¿Mamá?..  
  
Keiko cerro sus ojos mientras se recostaba en su futon.. su marido contemplaba la triste escena desde la puerta.. sabia que seria la ultima vez que abriera esos hermosos ojos.. que lo habían cautivado de joven y que ahora los poseía el pequeño de Yoh..  
  
El pequeño Yoh lloraba sobre el futon de su madre.. su padre nunca le quiso decir la razón por la cual su madre dejo este mundo.. pero recordaría por siempre sus palabras.."siempre sonreírle a la vida.. a cambio ella te dará algo hermoso que podrás recordar.. nunca te rindas, y ten fe que todo saldrá bien"..  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
-¿Yoh?.. ¿estas bien?..- le pregunto Manta a su amigo quien estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos..  
  
-Si.. estoy bien.. no te preocupes por mi ^^  
  
-Bueno Yoh..  
  
-Madre..- dijo Yoh en susurro.. luego sintió un aire cálido lo rodeaba y se desvanecía rápidamente..—.sabes..tenias razón.. todo salió bien después de todo.. gracias por tu apoyo..  
  
----  
  
-el próximo verano!..-dijo Horo-Horo repentinamente  
  
-¿que?.. a que te refieres?..- le pregunto Len  
  
-Como todos vivimos en diferentes lugares es obvio que no podemos vernos.. lo que seria ideal que nos juntemos en verano cuando nadie tiene compromisos ^^..  
  
-Si! a mi me gustaría mucho volverlos a ver ^^- dijo Manta.  
  
-No es mala idea.. –dijo pensativo Lyserg  
  
-No...- comento Yoh mientras todos lo miraban con sorpresa..- yo.. no quiero que nos separemos.. por lo menos no este año.. quédense a vivir conmigo y Annita en la pensión ^^..  
  
-Ojala fuera tan fácil Yoh..  
  
-Lyserg tiene razón.. no podemos abandonar a nuestras familias..  
  
-¿Qué están diciendo? Lyserg puedes quedarte con tus amigos en vez de regresar solo a Inglaterra.. Len se que prefieres estar con nosotros ^^..  
  
-QUIEN TE DIJO ESO??  
  
-Horo-Horo de todas formas seguirás viajando en busca de tu campo de plantas ^^ podríamos ayudarte en eso.. Chocolove tampoco tiene hogar al igual que Ryu y Manta vive en Tokio también..y se que seriamos una gran familia ^^..- dijo Yoh..  
  
A todos les sorprendió la propuesta repentina de su amigo Yoh.. meditaron un poco.. Yoh tenia mucha razón.. ¿por qué no probar algunos meses?..  
  
Tal vez.. esto seria el nuevo comienzo de algo grande para cada uno de ellos..  
  
Lentamente, unas cálidas gotas de lluvia caían desde el oscuro cielo .. cayendo y deslizándose por el cuerpo de Yoh y de los demás.. nuevamente Yoh pensó en su madre.. y alegre de que ella estuviera orgullosa..  
  
¤-------------------------------------------------------------------------¤  
  
14 años después.. (actualidad)  
  
Se acerco al cuadro el cual no lo podía ver por la luz que se reflejaba en el.. se sorprendió y alegro cuando reconoció la fotografía..  
  
¿Cómo no recordarla? .. la sacaron antes de retirarse de la aldea apache.. hay estaban todos los shamanes del torneo que sobrevivieron a el con sus amigos estaban al frente.. le traía muchos recuerdos esa fotografía.. no recordó quien la saco pero le saco varias copias y se las entrego a cada uno de ellos.. la que le regalaron a Yoh se había perdido hace tiempo y hace algunos días tenia el deseó de contemplarla nuevamente.. en el medio estaba el y Anna, ella seria y el con una gran sonrisa aunque estaba sucio al igual que sus amigos por la batalla recientemente con Hao (en esa época).. a su lado derecho estaba Horo-Horo muy alegre y con su hermana colgada de su cuello por detrás.. al lado de Horo estaba Len Tao con su mirada seria.. al lado de anna estaba la una sonriente Tamao con Lyserg a su lado.. también estaba fausto con su sonrisa y eliza y sus demás amigos y shamanes hasta Golva estaba allí.. todos los espíritus de cada uno se podían contemplar en la fotografía,,  
  
Lo que mas le gustaba de esa imagen es que en cada uno de ellos se veía su real forma de ser.. aparte de que se podía contemplar una sonrisa y un ambiente de alegría y paz..  
  
Dejo escapar un suspiro y puso el cuadro en su lugar.. contemplo las demás fotografías, la mayoría de familia, también habían de ellos en diferentes épocas, hasta había una donde se veía a Horo abrazando por el cuello a el y a Len con sus uniformes de secundaria con unas sonrisa hasta Len mostraba una.. ese había sido el ultimo día de clase y ya entrarían a otra etapa, la universidad, hay que destacar que fue muy difícil para todos.. pero lo bueno es que ya paso..  
  
Había otra fotografía que era muy antigua.. se veía un señor de barba con un pequeño en sus brazos..  
  
¿Será el padre de Horo?" se pregunto mientras se acercaba mas a la pequeña fotografía.. pero algo lo interrumpió...  
  
-Amo Yoh!! Por fin lo encuentro!! La señora Anna me mando a buscarlo.. ya que Lyserg y Jeanne acaban de llegar..!  
  
-¿en serio? .. que bien.. iré en seguida..- dijo mientras salía de la habitación.. olvidando por completo su urgencia por un baño  
  
Abre tu mente y tu vida.. veras las tantas cosas que podras disfrutar.. no te dejes vencer.. que de ti depende hacer el cambio.. nunca pierdas la fé y sonriele a la vida, en su gloria y su lejania.. veras que hay muchos como tu.. pero no hay nadie que sea tu..  
  
¤---------------------Fin episodio 6 ------------------------------------¤  
  
20 hojas de Word .____. Me pase -__-...  
  
Bueno no tengo animos de nada estoy en una maldita depresión muy asesina.. cada dia pienso en los detalles de mi suicidio -___-.. asi que en el prox cap. Respondere los REW.. y les agradescos que se me manden sus opiniones sobre esta.. cosa .__. ... e tratado de mejorar mi manera de escribir.. no se si esta mejor o peor. Eso depende de ustedes..  
  
Bueno me despido ya que tengo que terminar el fics antes de que me tire del puente.. no puedo dejar cosas pendientes en ste mundo o no podre estar en paz..  
  
Y los versos o no se que cosa que salieron de repente.. son de mi creación y inspiradas al escuchar el CD del señor de los anillos.. y esos pensamientos no son solo de la historia.. léanlos y dense cuenta que estan dedicados a ustedes y que les deseo lo mejor sin importar la situación.. sigan el consejo de Keiko y nunca se rindan que todo tiene una solucion.. Adios..  
  
GOOD BYE AND GOOD LUCK...  
  
Gracias por leer mi fics 


End file.
